La seule erreur que j'ai pu faire
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: TegoRyo. Tegoshi et Ryo, amis d'enfance, ne se sont pas revus depuis dix ans... et Tegoshi apprend que Ryo est devenu gigolo à Tokyo. Il va alors tout faire pour le récupérer, à ses risques et périls.
1. Chapter 1

Note : Re-bonjour ! Autre truc que j'ai écrit pendant ces quelques jours, voici la première partie d'une nouvelle petite fic ! J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous commenterez ^^

* * *

**La seule erreur que j'ai pu faire**

* * *

**Partie 1**

_Dans un grand jardin entouré de haies couraient deux jeunes garçons, l'un âgé de 13 ans, mince avec des cheveux noirs ondulés qui encadraient son visage fin et ses yeux perçants, et l'autre âgé de 10 ans, un peu plus petit, le visage poupon, des yeux noisette ronds et attendrissants, un joli sourire étiré sur ses lèvres rosées. L'aîné avait gentiment piqué l'une des peluches du deuxième, ce qui avait donc engendré cette poursuite dans le jardin de la famille du plus grand, et ils couraient entre les petits arbustes et les plants de fleurs, manquant de peu d'écraser le potager ou de tomber dans la petite marre. Puis, le plus grand, prenant avantage de sa taille, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser la peluche sur une branche au dessus de lui, empêchant ainsi son tendre ami de venir le récupérer alors qu'il riait toujours aux éclats._

_-Arrête Ryo-tan, rends le moi ! ria-t-il en saisissant son bras._

_-Je ne te le rendrais pas-euh !_

_-S'il-te-plait-s'il-te-plait-s'il-te-plait ! le supplia le plus jeune avec une bouille absolument adorable._

_-Bon d'accord, céda l'aîné avec un sourire amusé sur le visage, mais tu me fais un bisous alors._

_Affichant un grand sourire, le cadet s'avança et vint poser ses lèvres délicieusement charnues sur celles de Ryo avant de se reculer, fier, et un peu embarrassé. L'aîné passa sa main sur ses lèvres comme pour les essuyer, et il eut un rictus alors qu'il lançait un regard agacé au plus jeune qui parut alors triste, mais suffisamment peu pour qu'il ne le remarque pas._

_-Bouah ! Arrête, pas sur la bouche ! Tiens, la voilà ta peluche, satané gosse !_

_Et l'aîné saisit l'objet pour le jeter rageusement par terre, à quelques centimètres du plus jeune qui sentit une larme couler sur sa joue satinée, regardant avec peine son ami se retourner et partir. Il le vit s'éloigner, s'éloigner, s'éloigner, loin, et disparaître d'un coup, emporté par le vent que dégageait un train à grande vitesse, et son visage apparu derrière la vitre avant de s'évanouir dans le paysage. La maison traditionnelle disparu et se transforma en ce quai vide, gris, et froid, si froid, si vide, et la pluie commença à tomber, drue, devant ses yeux emplis de larmes, dégoulinant et ruisselant de cette tristesse. Le coeur brisé et blessé au plus profondément, il le regarda partir, il vit ce train blanc disparaître dans la mer éblouissante de vert des champs et des forêts tout autour, toute cette verdure qui se mélangea au noir de sa mélancolie et de son chagrin._

Il se réveilla en sursaut, comme toutes les nuits, et son regard ne se posa même plus sur le réveil pour savoir qu'il était près de quatre heures du matin, heure à laquelle son train était parti dix ans plus tôt. Il avait 13 ans quand son ami d'enfance, Nishikido Ryo -qu'il appelait tendrement Ryo-tan- avait déménagé pour la capitale, le laissant seul à Karuizawa, dans cette immense campagne verte et fleurie, seul, et loin de la seule personne qui avait su réchauffer son coeur pendant tant d'années longtemps auparavant. Il avait aujourd'hui 23 ans, il était majeur, avait un petit job de serveur dans un café de la ville, et ne cessait de repenser encore et toujours, inlassablement, à ce garçon qui avait auparavant été son meilleur ami. Il l'avait aimé en secret, n'avait jamais osé lui avouer ses sentiments, de peur de le perdre ou de le dégoûter et à présent, il fallait bien croire que le temps des jeux d'enfants était terminé, que tous ces petits bisous et câlins affectueux n'étaient plus et que le plus âgé avait fini par trouver toute cette relation vraiment trop louche. Il était parti un matin d'avril, vers quatre heures, et n'avait jamais su que son cadet était venu le voir s'en aller et le quitter. Il était parti vers la capitale, vers Tokyo la Fière, la majestueuse et implacable cité de grattes-ciel, le noyau et coeur de leur pays. Mais tout ça, tous ces qualificatifs, ne signifiaient rien pour Tegoshi Yuya qui n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et qui n'y irait probablement jamais, sa famille étant bien trop pauvre pour qu'il puisse s'y installer. C'était dix ans auparavant que toute sa vie s'était arrêtée, dix ans auparavant qu'il avait commencé à lutter chaque jour contre ses larmes, contre ses déprimes, et contre lui-même. Dix ans pendant lesquels il n'eut aucune nouvelle, ni coup de téléphone ou lettre. Rien. Il avait disparu dix ans auparavant. Et ces dix années là avaient été terriblement longues, dures, éprouvantes et glaciales pour le plus jeune.

Sachant qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la salle de bain de la maison familiale, avant d'y prendre une douche qui, il l'espérait, allait le remettre d'aplomb. Ou pas. Une fois propre, séché, habillé et coiffé, il se dirigea tout aussi lentement et las vers le salon avant de se laisser tomber sur le vieux canapé. Il soupira, laissa son regard traîner sur les fleurs qui tentaient tant bien que mal de survivre dans leur pot asséché, puis sur le grand tapis usé et rapiécé que la famille gardait pour isoler le sol du froid, et enfin sur les fenêtres qui donnaient sur le bout de terrain derrière la maison, mal entretenu et recouvert de mauvaises herbes. Il soupira encore, levant le regard vers le ciel qui restait noir et sombre, malgré les quelques étoiles et la lune qui crevait le fond sur lequel elle restait inexorablement suspendue, puis se leva et, silencieusement, se dirigea dans la cuisine pour y préparer son petit-déjeuner, sachant bien qu'il allait devoir prévoir de quoi grignoter un casse-croute pour tenir jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

N'importe qui aurait pu se dire que rester ainsi accroché à une ombre était particulièrement idiot. Et il le savait bien lui-même. Mais c'était impossible d'oublier, que ce soit tous ces souvenirs qui le hantaient, ou les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé -et qu'il éprouvait toujours- pour ce garçon. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas oublier, c'était physiquement impossible car tout ça, toute cette vie si idyllique qu'il avait passé à ses côtés avant, avait été si paradisiaque que ça s'était imprégné en lui, en son coeur, en son âme. S'il passait devant un parc où jouaient des enfants, il se rappellerait Ryo. S'il passait devant son école primaire ou son collège, il se rappellerait Ryo. S'il passait devant le centre ville avec toutes ses petites boutiques et ses marchands de glaces ou de confiseries, il se rappellerait Ryo. Un ballon qui volait dans le ciel, et c'était Ryo. Une fleur écrasée sur la pelouse, et c'était Ryo. Un nuage cotonneux et blanc, c'était Ryo. Une maison traditionnelle près de la rue piétonne, c'était encore Ryo. Un enfant qui suppliait sa mère, c'était toujours Ryo. Où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse, il voyait et se rappelait encore et toujours Ryo, comme une litanie, comme une agonie, comme une plainte. Il avait pourtant fini par se faire des amis, notamment parmi les autres serveurs du bar dans lequel il travaillait, mais personne n'avait réussi à remplacer Ryo, son Ryo-tan qui lui manquait tant qu'il se sentait mort et vide à l'intérieur. La vie était dure, et toujours plus lorsqu'on était ceux qui restaient et qui voyaient partir les autres. Dure. Difficile. Une lutte continuelle, pour obtenir quoi ? Un jour de vie en plus ? Un jour de vie si affreuse en plus ? Avec toutes les heures que ce jour contenait ? Avec chaque minute et chaque seconde de malheur que ce jour contenait ? A quoi bon résister.

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Tego.

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers son interlocuteur. Ils étaient tous les deux assis à une table du bar en attendant l'heure d'ouverture, et son ami Masuda Takahisa n'avait cessé de parler depuis son arrivée.

-Tu vas encore me dire qu'il faut que j'aille rendre visite à ma mère. Je sais bien qu'elle est malade et que mon père n'est pas là pour s'occuper d'elle mais tu vois, elle ne m'a jamais témoigné beaucoup d'affection. Et puis c'est cher d'aller jusqu'à Sendai, même en train, j'ai pas les moyens pour ça. Tokyo à la limite, je sais que j'aurai pu trouver un bon boulot en arrivant, et puis 'y a de belles choses à visiter. Mais Sendai... 'y a quoi à Sendai ? En plus il y fait froid -enfin, plus qu'ici- et puis c'est une trop grande ville. Remarque, Tokyo c'est encore plus grand... mais je ne veux pas aller la voir, après je serai fauché ET perdu, elle ne fera rien pour moi, limite si elle me faisait à manger, et à la fin elle ne me remerciera même pas pour être venu l'aider. Et puis tu sais quoi ? J'aime pas Sendai et... Oh, tu m'écoutes ?

-Hmm ? Oh pardon, je pensais à autre chose.

-Ouais, ben je te trouve vachement dans les nuages en ce moment... quoique ça ne changerait pas trop de d'habitude, tu es toujours à regarder dans le vide avec un regard triste. Et tu sais quoi ? Je pense vraiment qu'il faudrait que tu déménages. Karuizawa c'est joli, mais il te faut une ville plus dynamique. Et pourquoi pas Tokyo ? Ah, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas les moyens ! Et puis si tu n'as pas assez d'argent, tu sais quoi faire, 'y a un p'tit bar dans le quartier d'à côté qui recrute des hôtes... enfin, j'dis ça, j'dis rien, c'est toi qui vois.

Et, enfin, le silence tomba dans le bar. Tegoshi en soupira d'aise tant il aimait le silence durant la journée. Il ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de chasser le malheur qui lui enserrait le coeur afin d'être prêt pour l'ouverture du bar, et...

-Mais je suis sûr que tu ferais ça très bien, reprit Masuda. Faire l'hôte, tout ça. T'as toujours plein de filles qui te regarde tout le temps pendant tes heures de service. Je te jure que tu devrais essayer, tu gagnerais pas mal et tu pourrais déménager comme ça. Ah ouais, mais 'y a ta famille aussi, tu peux pas partir sans eux, pas vrai ? T'es trop attaché à tes parents... Ben pas besoin d'aller à Tokyo, Osaka c'est pas mal aussi ! Quoique, c'est plus loin d'ici que Tokyo je crois... Ah, je sais plus ! Comment il s'appelait déjà, le gars qu'est passé le mois dernier ? Euh, Nishikawa ? Nishi...tara ? Bref, il a dit qu'il partait la semaine prochaine pour Osaka. Si t'as pas assez d'argent pour te payer le train, demande lui de te prendre, je suis sûr qu'il accepterait. Enfin, j'dis ça, j'dis rien.

-Ouais, ben dis rien alors, marmonna Tegoshi avec la tête enfoncée entre ses bras repliés sur la table pour refouler les quelques larmes qui manquaient de couler et de rougir ses yeux.

-Oh, c'est bon, je ne te donnais que mon avis.

-Ouais ben j'en veux pas de ton avis ! cracha le plus jeune en relevant la tête. Laisse moi avec mes problèmes ! Et non je ne veux pas t'en parler ! termina-t-il en voyant que son ami allait répliquer.

-Hé, doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'es vachement sur les nerfs aujourd'hui...

-C'est rien, laisse moi.

-Arrête, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose.

-Je t'ai dis de me laisser, Massu ! cria Yuya en le poussant avant de plonger de nouveau son visage entre ses bras, sentant les larmes monter en lui à grande vitesse.

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre qu'il voulait être seul ? Pourquoi quand il avait envie de pleurer des gens se trouvaient toujours là pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas Ryo qui était à ses côtés en cet instant ? Mais pourquoi ?

Puis, peut-être alerté par les cris, un autre serveur rejoignit la table sur laquelle était avachi Tegoshi, passa près de Masuda sans lui adresser un seul regard, et s'assit à côté du plus jeune. Il s'avança, approcha son visage de son oreille, tout en lui tenant l'épaule, et Yuya sentit son souffle lui caresser la joue.

-Le patron veut te voir, murmura-t-il.

-Pas la peine de chuchoter, marmonna Tegoshi en se redressant, c'est pas un secret qu'on est ami lui et moi.

-Tu pleurais ?

-Non.

-Ah bon.

Le jeune serveur se poussa de la banquette pour laisser passer son aîné et le regarder partir avec un air un peu inquiet, tout comme Masuda qui lui se sentait aussi un peu vexé. Il avait les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, et ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui n'allait pas avec ce jeune homme pourtant en apparence si sympathique ! Il se tourna alors vers son collègue et chercha son regard en passant sa main devant ses yeux.

-Kusano-kun ?

-Moui ?

-Tu sais quelque chose au sujet de Tegoshi ?

-Non pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

-Ben pas forcément mais je sais pas, peut-être que tu savais pourquoi il a toujours l'air triste ou ailleurs... Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose, mais il ne veut pas me dire.

-Oh, ça a peut-être un lien avec son amitié avec le patron ? Peut-être... un réseau de drogue ? demanda Hironori avec un regard soudainement pétillant et un petit sourire.

-Tu regardes trop de dramas, plaisanta l'aîné. Je vois très mal Tego en dealer de drogue, ou en tueur en série ou je-ne-sais quoi ! Et puis, on est à Karuizawa !

-Et alors ?

-T'as déjà vu des dealers de drogue dans la campagne ?

-Non, mais y a pourtant de quoi fumer, avec tous ces champs !

-Pfff...

Le silence tomba dans la salle, et les deux serveurs continuaient de regarder la porte derrière laquelle avait disparu Tegoshi, tout en étant chacun occupé par ses pensées. Masuda réfléchit encore. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait autant torturer son cadet ? Est-ce que sa famille avait des dettes ? Un proche était-il mort ? Ou s'ennuyait-il trop dans cette jolie ville ?

-Prostitution.

Takahisa sortit brusquement de ses pensées et se tourna vers son cadet qui venait de murmurer ce seul mot avec un sourire malicieux et envieux sur le visage. Il cilla, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il disait une chose pareille, et le fit répéter.

-Hein ?

-Ben oui, prostitution. S'il est pas dealer ou tueur à gage, il est quoi ?

-Pour le moment, juste ton collègue de travail.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers l'auteur de cette phrase et virent que Tegoshi était revenu dans la salle principale, le teint toujours instable avec ses yeux larmoyants et ses profondes cernes, et il se dirigea vers les portes du bar.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Massu en faisant un pas vers lui.

-Je rentre chez moi, le patron m'a donné un jour de congé.

Il passa ensuite les portes sans un regard en arrière et quitta le bar, sortant dans l'air tiède de ce milieu de mois d'avril. Il croisa sans les voir ses anciens camarades de classe qui ne lui adressèrent même pas un regard, et se dirigea lentement vers chez lui. Il était en effet ami avec le patron de ce bar, prénommé Kousuke, et le connaissait même depuis bien longtemps, puisqu'ils avaient été dans le même lycée. De quatre ans son aîné, il avait reprit l'établissement de ses parents une fois que ceux-ci s'étaient jugés trop vieux pour continuer à le diriger, et c'est donc un jeune homme de 27 ans qui s'occupait de faire tourner le café après avoir engagé quelques serveurs.

Il arriva jusqu'à la maison familiale et tira la porte pour se réfugier à l'intérieur, peu désireux de poser les yeux sur les gamins du quartier qui jouaient au ballon dans la rue... au risque de se rappeler Ryo en les observant. Soupirant, il referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea, une fois déchaussé, vers sa chambre d'un pas lent et las avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, ils avaient chacun un emploi pour essayer de « sauver les meubles ». Ils n'étaient pas endettés, c'est juste qu'ils avaient été malchanceux plusieurs fois de suite, et qu'au final, tout cela ne leur avait apporté rien de bon. La première fois huit ans plus tôt, une coupure d'électricité de plusieurs jours avaient fait que le père s'était fait licencier car il n'avait pu remplir les dossiers très importants qu'il devait remettre à son patron. Au bureau, il était occupé toute la journée, et le soir, il n'y avait pas assez de luminosité pour travailler. Première malchance.

La deuxième fois, c'était à peine un an plus tard. La famille pensait avoir réussit à surmonter le licenciement du chef de famille en lui trouvant un emploi plus ou moins stable comme caissier dans un combini, mais c'était cette fois la foudre qui s'était abattue dans leur jardin, ruinant ainsi le potager et donc leur réserve de nourriture pour les mois à venir. Il leur avait donc fallu acheter, les maigres salaires des deux parents avaient été très justes, et Yuya était encore au lycée. Deuxième malchance.

La troisième fois, c'était trois ans après. Le fils, âgé à présent de 19 ans, avait trouvé cette place dans le bar de son ami et pouvait donc apporter un salaire supplémentaire à la famille. Cependant, c'était cette fois la mère qui avait été touchée car elle devint très vite malade et incapable de rejoindre son lieu de travail, réduisant de nouveau les entrées d'argent à deux misérables salaires. Et encore, ce n'était rien comparé à l'année suivante où l'état de la mère s'était soudainement aggravé et qu'elle avait dû être transférée à l'hôpital d'urgence. Payer les ambulanciers, les soins, et l'hôpital. La malchance et encore la malchance.

Heureusement, rien de mauvais n'était arrivé depuis, et la petite famille commençait à croire que la poisse l'avait oubliée, à leur plus grand bonheur, mais ils faisaient tout de même attention, au cas où. Tegoshi s'était allongé sur le dos, et essayait de fermer l'oeil pour se reposer de toutes ces nuits où il ne dormait pas assez, réveillé en sursaut par le même cauchemar, mais il ne réussit qu'à se laisser aller à la déprimer, une fois de plus, et il abattit violemment les mains sur son visage pour cacher ses larmes à sa solitude. Un sanglot lui échappa. Puis un deuxième, plus sonore et poignant, et c'est toute une suite de plaintes qui s'ensuivit. Il se recroquevilla vivement, le coeur déchiré et douloureux, et hurla son chagrin, sa peine, et sa souffrance, tandis que les larmes coulaient inlassablement sur ses joues rougies. Il pleura ainsi pendant de très longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne frapper à la porte -la sonnerie ayant été enlevée pour réduire la dépense en électricité. Il se redressa alors, sécha son visage meurtri en s'essuyant les yeux, et couru presque vers la porte, ne voulant pas faire attendre le visiteur, et c'est avec une moue déçue qu'il découvrit sur leur paillasson effiloché son patron. Il le laissa quand même entrer, et le dirigea vers le salon, s'abstenant de lui proposer un thé qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas, avant de l'y rejoindre et de s'assoir à côté de lui sur le vieux canapé.

-Oh, fais pas cette tête ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu regrettes de m'avoir donné un jour de congé ?

-Bien sûr que non ! répondit-il en souriant. Mais si je te l'ai donné, c'est parce que je devais te parler.

-A quel sujet ? marmonna Yuya sans grande motivation.

-Voilà, on se connait depuis un moment tous les deux, pas vrai ? Et je me suis très souvent demandé pourquoi tu avais toujours l'air aussi triste chaque jour qui passait. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai eu enfin la réponse.

Tegoshi cilla. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Comment pouvait-il savoir que c'était à cause du départ de Ryo qu'il déprimait ainsi depuis dix ans ? Il n'en avait jamais parlé, à personne, alors ce n'était pas un ami, aussi sympathique soit-il, qui pouvait le savoir alors que même ses parents avaient baissé les bras pour connaître toute la vérité.

-Nishikido Ryo, ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

Le cadet se figea, le sang battant à ses oreilles. Comment savait-il ? Il déglutit, très difficilement, puis ramena lentement ses yeux exorbités vers son aîné qui continuait de lui sourire amicalement.

-Ouais, on dirait que tu te souviens de lui, continua-t-il avant de sortir une épaisse enveloppe de la poche de son manteau. Alors voilà pour toi.

Tegoshi prit l'enveloppe et la scruta, posée dans ses mains, sans pour autant la voir. Il était encore trop choqué d'apprendre que son ami était au courant qu'il y avait eu, longtemps avant, un garçon qui s'appelait Nishikido Ryo et qui lui manquait à en mourir. Sa respiration s'était accélérée à l'entente du nom de celui qu'il avait toujours aimé et ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer.

-Allez, elle va pas te bouffer ! Ouvre !

Avec des doigts tremblants et incertains, il décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit un long papier cartonné à la forme caractéristique. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors immédiatement et il les leva vivement vers son patron, cherchant des réponses à ses questions muettes.

-C'est un aller simple pour Tokyo, en train bien sûr. Tu vas t'y installer, grâce à ça, dit-il en sortant du reste de l'enveloppe une épaisse liasse de billets. Ne me demande pas pourquoi je t'aide, il n'y a pas vraiment de raison à ça. Après, quand tu auras trouvé l'appartement qui se trouve à l'adresse indiquée dans ce carnet, tu iras voir mon frère Keiichiro. Il tient un bar lui aussi et il a accepté de te prendre comme serveur.

-A-A-Attends, bégaya Tegoshi, j'en veux pas de tout ça. Je pourrai jamais te rembourser cette somme !

-Mais c'est parce que tu a été serveur dans mon bar que je peux te donner tout ça, ça fait un moment que je voulais t'aider, mais je n'en avais pas les moyens. Bref, ton train part dans deux heures, alors dépêche toi de te préparer.

-Et mes parents ?

-Ils sont déjà au courant. La seule chose qu'ils ont dite, c'est « ça nous fera une bouche de moins à nourrir ». Je pense que c'est leur façon à eux de te dire de foncer sans te préoccuper d'eux.

-Mais je veux pas aller à Tokyo moi ! répliqua Yuya.

-Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller ? Il y a l'amour de ta vie là-bas ! Alors arrête de faire le fort et le fier, accepte mon aide, et court le retrouver !

-Mais je ne sais même pas où il est !

A cet instant, le visage de Kousuke s'assombrit, et il se rapprocha de quelques centimètres de son cadet, comme si ce qu'il allait dire ne devait être su que par eux seulement. Il se pinça les lèvres, plissa les yeux, puis déglutit.

-Je vais te laisser le dossier que Kei m'a envoyé à ce sujet. Tu risques d'apprendre des choses pas très joyeuses, mais tu sauras où le trouver comme ça.

Il lui adressa alors un fin sourire avant de le prendre par les épaules pour le relever. Le patron tourna alors le jeune homme vers les chambres pour le pousser dans cette direction.

-Allez, va te préparer !

Deux heures plus tard, après que son patron et ami lui eut remit le dossier en question en ayant rajouté quelques notes pour qu'il puisse comprendre quelques détails omis, il soupira, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il se trouvait en cet instant dans un Shinkansen à destination de Tokyo. Puis, n'ayant de toute façon rien d'autre à faire, il sortit le dossier que lui avait donné Kousuke, et le lut.

_Note : Toutes les informations ci-jointes ont été récupérées et rassemblées par mon frère. Il y a un gars qui vient souvent à son bar qui est une connaissance de Nishikido, et c'est comme ça qu'il a pu réunir tout ça. Je te préviens, tu risques d'être choqué par certaines choses mais dans tous les cas, accroche toi à ce que tu ressens pour lui et fonce. J'ai aussi ajouté l'adresse de mon frère, tu iras directement le voir à ton arrivée à Tokyo. Il me passera alors un coup de fil pour __m'assurer que tu es bien arrivé, et il t'emmènera à ton appartement. Prends bien soin de tout ce qu'il y a, c'est lui qui prête, et prends soin aussi de toi, bien sûr. A bientôt._

_Dossier Nishikido._

_ Né le 3 novembre 1984 à Karuizawa dans la préfecture de Nagano._

_ Après son départ le 14 avril 2000 pour Tokyo, sa famille a emménagé dans le quartier de Ikebukuro, dans un petit lotissement. Mais, le 25 du même mois, le père a fait une attaque cardiaque et est décédé avant d'avoir pu être transporté à l'hôpital. Il devait sûrement se surmener depuis plusieurs années. La mère s'est donc retrouvée seule avec l'enfant âgé à ce moment de 15 ans et a eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un emploi et une école dont les frais d'inscriptions restaient abordables financièrement. Plusieurs mois ont passé puis, un soir, alors que la mère rentrait du travail, elle s'est faite agressé et a été poussée ensuite sur la chaussée. Un bus la percutée, elle est morte quelques heures après, suite à ses blessures, laissant son fils seul derrière elle. _

_ Comme la famille n'avait plus assez d'argent, il n'a pas pu revenir à Karuizawa mais la police l'a présenté à un orphelinat. Troublé et choqué par la tournure des évènements, il a fugué et s'est retrouvé dans la rue. C'est une sorte de chef yakuza qui l'a trouvé et il l'a emmené avec lui. Les informations à partir de ce moment sont très rares car ses activités sont devenues très discrètes. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'il travaille encore pour cet homme comme prostitué. Son patron n'a pas un clan très célèbre ni très puissant donc Nishikido a été écarté de la plupart des manipulations qui tournent autour comme le trafic d'armes ou la drogue, et s'est contenté de faire son travail et d'obéir pendant ces dix années. Il vit aujourd'hui dans un lotissement chic de Ginza._

« prostitué »... « trafic d'armes »... « drogue »... « et s'est contenté de faire son travail et d'obéir... pendant... ces _dix années _». Dix ans... dix ans que Ryo... dix ans qu'il se prostituait, qu'il s'adonnait à cette profession, à ces activités indignes de l'humanité et de la vie humaine. Dix ans qu'il ne vivait que la nuit, dans les rues les plus mal famées. Dix ans que le malheur s'était abattu sur lui.

Tegoshi ravala un sanglot écoeuré et douloureux. Comment son ami avait-il pu en arriver là ? Comment avait-il pu accepter d'être usé de cette façon ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à la luxure et au sexe alors qu'il était sûrement le plus prude des deux à cette époque lointaine ? Yuya n'y croyait pas une seule seconde, ils avaient dû se tromper de personne, c'était impossible que Ryo soit devenu ainsi. C'était impossible que toute sa famille soit décédée alors qu'elle vivait aisément et dans le bonheur. C'était impossible, tout simplement. C'était impossible.

Alors qu'il se répétait sans cesse ces mêmes phrases, le trajet arriva à son terme et il quitta le train, une fois ses bagages récupérés, pour arriver dans la nuit et une violente pluie glaciale qui le congela. Il avait remarqué une autre feuille laissée dans l'enveloppe par Kousuke et il la relu rapidement.

« _Prends un peu d'argent de ce que je t'ai laissé pour payer le taxi jusqu'à chez mon frère. _»

Soupirant une nouvelle fois car n'aimant pas l'idée de devoir utiliser cet argent qui ne lui appartenait pas, il tira quelques billets de la liasse et fit signe à un taxi de s'arrêter. Il lui indiqua alors l'adresse laissée par son patron et où devait normalement se trouver son frère, d'un an plus jeune que lui. Après plus d'une heure passée dans le centre-ville et les rues bondées -le chauffeur avait sûrement fait exprès de passer par Shibuya alors que ce n'était pas nécessaire dans le but de gagner quelques centaines de yen en plus- le véhicule s'arrêta au pied d'un immeuble plutôt moderne mais tout de même sali par le temps et la pollution, et il sortit, récupéra ses bagages et paya la course à l'homme qui partit alors sur le champ. Tegoshi monta les escaliers, plus très sûr de vouloir rencontrer le frère de son patron, se demandant même ce qu'il faisait à Tokyo alors qu'il n'avait jamais quitté une seule fois Karuizawa. Au troisième étage de l'immeuble, il repéra le nom qu'il cherchait sur l'une des portes et se dirigea, un peu essoufflé par le poids de ses bagages, vers la sonnette. Il prit le temps de prendre sa respiration, rangea l'enveloppe contenant l'argent dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, et appuya sur le bouton situé à côté de la porte. Aussitôt, un son strident retentit, puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et le battant s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme, mince, le regard perçant mais très amical qui lui sourit aussitôt.

-Oh, tu dois être Tegoshi-kun ! Entre.

Il se poussa alors pour laisser entrer son cadet et prit ses sacs qu'il amena dans le salon avant de revenir vers lui et de lui tendre la main, toujours souriant.

-Koyama Keiichiro, je suis le frère de Koyama Kousuke.

-Enchanté, répondit Tegoshi en prenant timidement la main de son interlocuteur qui la lui serra en une poignée ferme.

-Bien, installe toi dans le salon, j'arrive tout de suite. Ah, je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé ?

-Non, pas encore.

-Ça tombe bien, j'étais sur le point de faire chauffer de l'eau pour des ramens.

Le cadet s'apprêtait à répliquer pour dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire mais il laissa tomber devant l'entrain qu'avait le jeune homme pour lui proposer un accueil chaleureux. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau dans les mains et un petit chat gris dans les jambes, puis il s'assit, donna un bol à son invité avec un grand sourire avant de pousser doucement l'animal qui avait sentit une odeur intéressante.

-Ne t'occupe pas de mon chat, c'est un vrai morfal. Il s'appelle Nyanta.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Bon, on a à parler tous les deux -mange hein, ça va refroidir- et je vais profiter que tu sois là pour ça. Kou-chan m'a dit qu'il t'avait donné le dossier que je lui avait envoyé sur Nishikido et c'est vrai que je te dois quelques explication là-dessus -arrête Nyanta, t'en aura pas. Bref, je tiens un petit café au bout de la rue qui marche plutôt bien ma foi, et j'ai un habitué qui est une connaissance de Nishikido. Je peux pas vraiment dire ami parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ai une véritable entraide entre eux, mais ils sont quand même très proches. Il m'a souvent parlé de lui, comme si c'était un cas très spécial -bon je ne te cache pas que le gars m'avait l'air plutôt louche aussi- et il semblait aussi admiratif à son sujet. J'ai donc pu le questionner un peu sans que ça paraisse trop étrange et c'est comme ça que j'ai eu toutes ces informations.

-Ben... merci.

Tout en mâchant ses pâtes, Kei eut un sourire amusé, et il avala.

-Kou-chan m'avait prévenu que t'étais pas très bavard. Ou plutôt, que tu étais devenu presque muet depuis un certain incident il y a dix ans. Je ne te cache pas que je suis parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé parce qu'en fouinant un peu j'ai pu trouver que Nishikido avait été ton voisin depuis votre naissance et que vous aviez été amis d'enfance.

-Ouais, mais... qu'est-ce que je suis sensé croire dans votre dossier ? Ça me semble impossible qu'il soit devenu comme ça...

-C'est invraisemblable, mais c'est la vérité. Je l'ai vu de très nombreuses fois traîner dans certains quartiers pas très recommandés... Bref, si tu l'aimes, ton p'tit Ryo, va falloir d'abord que tu lui parles pour rétablir le contact, c'est pas en restant inactif pendant dix ans que-

-Parce que vous croyez que j'ai eu le choix ? s'écria le cadet en se levant brusquement du canapé. Ma famille est pauvre ! Je ne pouvais rien faire ! Et il n'a même pas essayé de me contacter ! Pendant dix ans je l'ai attendu ! J'ai espéré qu'il aille bien... J'ai eu peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose... Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point il me manque, même en ce moment... Il me manque tellement... gémit-il en plaquant ses mains sur son visage pour cacher ses larmes. Tellement...

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Voici donc pour la première partie de cette nouvelle fic ! Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Et voici la deuxième partie ! J'espère que aimerez ^^ N'hésitez pas à commenter surtout, c'est ce qui me fait le plus plaisir ! Enjoyez bien !

* * *

**Partie 2**

Le lendemain, dans la chambre d'un hôtel, un jeune homme était étendu sur le grand lit, cherchant à trouver une respiration plus calme après s'être déversé sur les draps, son client en lui. Il se redressa et passa les mains sur son visage pendant que l'homme, debout un peu plus loin, était en train d'enfiler son pantalon, lui tournant le dos. Celui-ci était de taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains et ébouriffés, et avait une musculature remarquablement bien dessinée ainsi qu'un visage parfait. Avant de refermer sa ceinture, il se tourna vers le jeune homme nu assit sur le lit derrière lui et ancra son regard dans les prunelles noires qui le fixaient avec une certaine gourmandise.

-Ryo ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, les mains en suspend sur la boucle de sa ceinture.

-Oui ? grogna celui-ci, la voix rauque après avoir lamentablement joui avant son client.

L'homme, avec des gestes décidés, glissa les mains dans son boxer et en sortit son membre détendu qu'il lui présenta comme un trophée, avec un sourire amusé et très pervers sur le visage.

-Encore une fois.

Soupirant discrètement pour ne pas se faire remarquer, Ryo quitta le lit et s'agenouilla devant l'homme, puis lui prit le membre des mains et fit glisser ses doigts sur la peau pour l'exciter, ce qui arriva très vite. En quelques secondes seulement, la virilité qu'il tenait entre ses mains étaient à nouveau tendue et gonflée à son maximum, et le client retint un gémissement provoqué par le désir qu'il voyait dans les pupilles de celui qui était en réalité son amant depuis plusieurs années, et il agrippa ses épaules d'un geste vif. C'est ensuite que Ryo s'approcha et glissa le sexe raidit par l'excitation dans sa bouche avant de le caresser de ses lèvres, laissant sa langue le lécher sur tout sa longueur, puis le pinça à son extrémité, le mordilla doucement. Tout était fait pour que le jeune homme debout devant lui se libère avant de sentir le coup venir, c'était toujours plus excitant.

-Haahhhhh... Ryo... gémit-il en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs du jeune homme pour le forcer à garder son visage sur son entrecuisse.

Plusieurs bruits de succion et gémissements sonores plus tard, et l'amant se déversa subitement entre les lèvres de Ryo qui se recula ensuite, laissant l'homme se rhabiller définitivement cette fois. Nishikido s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main tout en le suivant, le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, ne se préoccupant pas de sa nudité qui aurait pu gêner un quelconque passant, puis le client se retourna et glissa dans la main de Ryo une petite liasse de billets.

-Voilà pour ce soir.

-Arrête Tomo, tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas que tu me payes.

-Oui mais ton patron n'est pas de cet avis, alors garde cet argent, j'en ai plein de toute façon.

-Reprends le pour cette fois, dit-il en lui rendant les bouts de papier que Tomohisa ne reprit pas. Allez... je vais quand même pas te supplier...

-Non puisque je ne reprendrai pas cet argent. Et va t'habiller, tu va finir par me refaire bander.

Ryo soupira, posa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme, et se retourna vers la chaise sur laquelle il avait posé ses vêtements pendant que l'autre quittait la chambre. Nishikido ne pouvait se voiler la face, il savait très bien que sa relation avec Yamashita, un autre prostitué mais d'un club différent, n'était basée que sur le sexe et le désir qu'ils ressentaient à se toucher et à se satisfaire mutuellement, et c'était pour cela que le cadet continuait de lui payer ses services, sachant très bien que Ryo se ferait réprimander s'il ne ramenait pas le quota convenu chaque soir. Il s'habilla donc en vitesse -jean moulant noir et chemise à demi-transparente blanche qu'il laisserait de toute façon ouverte- et quitta la chambre qui allait l'accueillir de nouveau plusieurs fois dans la soirée. Sortant de ce petit hôtel tout miteux et sale, il se dirigea vers la ruelle dans laquelle il attendait ses clients chaque soir avant de les emmener dans cette chambre qui lui étaient constamment réservée. Il n'était pas le numéro un du club et encore moins celui de la ville mais il avait son propre charme et ses propres habitués. Il remplissait facilement les quotas, mais lorsque la police décidait de faire un raid dans ce quartier dévoué à la prostitution, les clients disparaissaient comme par magie et son patron ne lui pardonnait que s'il se laissait « sauter » sans résistance... ou plutôt violer, étant donné la violence avec laquelle il le pénétrait à chaque fois, et c'était pour cela que Ryo préférait quand même revenir au club avec son panier plein.

Cependant, ce soir là, il commençait à penser que son amant avait peut-être eu une bonne intuition en lui laissant le double d'une paye normale puisqu'il ne vit personne à l'horizon ni dans les ruelles voisines. Le quartier était vide... et c'était compréhensible. Plus que la police, cette fois c'était la pluie qui les avaient refroidis, et même si les nuages avaient cessé de déverser leurs pleurs glacials, il n'en restait pas moins que le sol était glissant, l'air humide, et que c'était beaucoup moins excitant un gigolo qui tremblait de froid. Se frictionnant les mains pour tenter de les réchauffer, il aperçu au fond de sa ruelle une silhouette bénie. Il allait enfin pouvoir travailler ! Et se réchauffer aussi... Il s'approcha alors de quelques pas, remarquant que l'autre personne se dirigeait également vers lui, et il arrangea sa chemise, descendit son jean de quelques centimètres pour qu'il ne tienne que par ses hanches, et se redressa, rejetant une mèche rebelle qui était tombée devant ses yeux. Une faible lumière éclairait les lieux, et faisait luire le goudron trempé. C'était un jeune homme, mince, beau comme un dieu, mais pas très grand. Il était habillé très simplement d'un jean bleu marine délavé, d'un t-shirt dont les coutures étaient un peu usées, et par-dessus un blouson noir. Ses cheveux, ondulés et châtain clair, se balançaient au gré de sa marche, et il avait l'air un peu inquiet. Ryo s'avança alors, laissant la petite brise printanière -mais quand même très fraiche- faire voleter les pans de sa chemise en dévoilant ainsi son torse musclé et fin, et afficha un sourire extrêmement tentateur. Il barra la route au plus jeune et ancra en ses pupilles noisette son regard de brun ténébreux, entrouvrant les lèvres pour venir les mordiller avec désir.

-Dis donc mon mignon ! lança-t-il à son intention. Ça te dirait un petit décollage express pour le septième ciel ?

-Hein ? fit celui-ci, très gêné et tendu. Mais non voyons... je ne suis pas ici pour ça.

-Oh princesse ! Tout ceux qui traînent dans ce quartier ne viennent que pour une chose !

Ricanant du trouble du jeune homme, il s'approcha doucement, frôla la joue douce de ses lèvres pour les amener près de son oreille et il laissa son souffle lui chatouiller la nuque avec un sourire carnassier.

-Le sexe, dit-il en un souffle sensuel en posant sa main sur l'entrejambe du plus jeune qui se raidit davantage encore.

Ce-dernier sembla alors paniquer, se recula vivement en levant les mains comme un bouclier, mais trébucha et se retrouva assit par terre, des yeux terrifiés levés vers Ryo qui continuait de ricaner de la frousse de son potentiel client. L'aîné s'avança alors, posa un genou entre les cuisses légèrement écartées du jeune homme qui poussa un petit cri surprit, et fit glisser ses doigts sur son entrejambe, cherchant bien entendu à l'exciter pour atteindre son quota de la soirée, et il sentit avec amusement la virilité du cadet se dresser et se gonfler peu à peu dans son pantalon.

-Oh ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais c'est que tu deviendrais à l'étroit là-dedans ! Je peux m'occuper de ça si tu veux... parce que tu vois, ça m'intéresse beaucoup ce que tu as là, termina-t-il en appuyant davantage sa main sur le jean.

-A-A-A-A-Arrête... bégaya le plus jeune. Je t'en supplie, Ryo-tan...

-Allez, fais pas ta mijaurée ! Sois pas timide ! Et... attends... comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Ry... Ryo-tan...

Nishikido failli tomber sous le choc et il resta immobile quelques instants, les bras ballants, fixant le visage terrifié devant lui qui n'arrêtait pas de s'humecter les lèvres par nervosité et peur. Son coeur rata un battement et son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Il n'y avait au monde qu'une seule et unique personne qui l'appelait ainsi... une seule. Et cela faisait dix ans qu'il n'avait ni vu ni entendu cette personne qui lui était chère avant. Déglutissant, son coeur se remit à battre et il expira lentement, n'étant plus très sûr d'avoir bien entendu la réponse du plus jeune, car c'était impossible qu'il se trouve à Tokyo en cet instant. C'était impossible parce que sa famille était pauvre et que lui adorait Karuizawa au point de vouloir y passer sa vie entière. Alors... si c'était cette personne... comment se faisait-il qu'il soit ici, devant ses yeux ? Oubliant qu'il l'avait prit pour l'un de ses clients, il avala de nouveau sa salive.

-Te... Tegoshi ? essaya-t-il.

-Oui, murmura celui-ci, toujours apeuré.

Ryo n'y croyait pas, il devait confirmer ses dires, il devait vérifier, et il prit alors le jeune homme par les épaules pour le relever, puis le dirigea vers la lumière tremblotante au-dessus d'eux pour mieux détailler son visage. Il avait grandi... Ses traits étaient devenus plus fins et masculins même s'il gardait toujours sur le visage un petit quelque chose qui le faisait ressembler à un ange. Ses lèvres s'étaient un peu épaissies avec le temps, ses joues avaient perdu de leur rondeur enfantine et ses yeux étaient d'une somptueuse lueur noisette. Il avait changé, beaucoup, mais il y avait bien une chose qui était restée la même malgré le temps, c'était ce sublime grain de beauté au-dessus de la lèvre, puis les deux autres un peu plus haut sur sa joue. Ça, c'était la preuve que c'était bien Tegoshi qu'il tenait par les épaules en ce moment, et des larmes de joie commencèrent à couler de ses joues pour venir s'écraser sur le sol pourtant déjà bien mouillé. Il le prit vivement dans ses bras, nichant son visage près de la gorge chaude de son cadet et le serra contre lui.

-Oh Tegoshi ! C'est bien toi ! Ça fait combien de temps que je ne t'ai pas vu ?

-Dix ans...

Remarquant le ton un peu faible mais rempli de reproches de son cadet, il se sépara de lui et scruta ses yeux pour y déceler le problème. Il n'était pas heureux de le retrouver après tout ce temps ? Pourtant ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde lorsqu'ils habitaient à Karuizawa...

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda l'aîné avec un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Dix ans... répéta Yuya en baissant la tête, sentant son coeur se briser en mille morceaux. Dix ans que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles... Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de m'appeler ou de m'écrire ? Pendant ces dix ans j'ai pensé chaque jour à toi !

-Attends, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas essayé, c'est que je n'ai pas eu le temps, répliqua Ryo avec un ton de colère. Tu crois que ma vie a été facile en arrivant ici ? J'ai sûrement vécu beaucoup plus de galères que tu n'en auras dans toute ta vie, alors ne viens pas te plaindre !

Yuya leva les yeux vers son aîné et celui-ci put y voire une plaie béante et des larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler, un chagrin indicible dans ces pupilles pourtant si belles et si pures.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici, sanglota le cadet en laissant les larmes rouler sur ses joues pour venir s'écraser en taches rondes sur le béton gris. J'aurais dû continuer à souffrir en silence à Karuizawa...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il t'es arrivé quelque chose ?

-Non... ça fait dix ans que je ne vis plus...

Soudain, un sanglot plus fort que les autres le secoua et il se précipita vers son aîné pour le prendre dans ses bras et pleurer tout son saoul entre les pans de sa chemise, laissant sa voix et ses pleurs résonner dans la petite ruelle sombre. Son coeur s'était déchiré encore plus sans qu'il ne sache la raison exacte. Etait-ce parce que Ryo se prostituait dans ce quartier pourri et immonde ? Etait-ce parce que Ryo l'avait semblait-il oublié après tout ce temps ? Etait-ce parce qu'il ne voulait pas croire que son ancien ami avait eu mieux à faire que de prendre de ses nouvelles ?

L'aîné, bouleversé par les larmes de Tegoshi, posa sa main sur la tête du plus jeune et caressa doucement ses cheveux pour le réconforter. Il ne comprenait pas où son cadet voulait en venir à lui reprocher ainsi d'avoir disparu de sa vie dix ans plus tôt. Il savait que ça allait être dur pour Yuya, et il s'était maudit de ne pas pouvoir le contacter à son arrivée à Tokyo, mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire : mettre de la distance entre eux. Alors il garda cette distance, pensant simplement que Tegoshi devait être troublé et perdu de se retrouver dans une si grande ville et il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'hôtel où il était sensé travailler pour avoir un lieu plus confortable où discuter. Il le prit par les épaules et le fit entrer, doucement, ne voulant pas le brusquer pour ne pas qu'il pense que Ryo voulait lui sauter dessus et, une fois la porte fermée à clef, il se précipita vers le lit pour retirer la couverture encore humide et la jeter dans un coin de la salle. Il ouvrit aussi la fenêtre, afin de dissiper la chaleur et l'odeur de transpiration, puis lui proposa de s'assoir sur le lit, ce que le cadet fit, toujours muet.

-Tu es arrivé à Tokyo quand ? demanda Nishikido en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Hier. Un ami de Karuizawa m'a forcé à venir ici. Tu te souviens de la famille Koyama ?

-Ce nom me rappelle plus un petit café dans le quartier d'à côté plutôt qu'une quelconque famille à Karuizawa.

-Mon ami, Koyama Kousuke, est le frère du patron de ce café dont tu parles. Il m'a engagé d'ailleurs.

-Donc tu comptes rester longtemps ?

-Oui, Koyama-san me prête un appartement.

-C'est gentil à lui. Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? C'est aussi étrange que des amis t'aident à t'installer à Tokyo... tu as un but précis ?

-Je veux te ramener à Karuizawa.

Surpris, Ryo ne répondit rien sur l'instant. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blague ? Il ne pouvait pas revenir là-bas, il n'avait plus rien qui le rattachait à cette ville où il avait vécu longtemps auparavant. C'était absurde, et de toute façon, il ne pouvait simplement pas. Son patron ne le laisserait jamais partir, et même s'il arrivait soudainement à remplir deux fois les quotas chaque nuit. Il se tourna vers son cadet qui le fixait étrangement, comme déterminé malgré la petite lueur effrayée qui persistait dans son regard, et il soupira.

-Attends, réfléchis un peu, Tegoshi. Tu crois que je peux partir comme ça ? Déjà, je n'ai plus rien à faire à Karuizawa, et ensuite, mon patron est très strict. Il ne me laissera jamais partir.

-Mais on peut s'enfuir, tous les deux. Il ne nous retrouvera pas. S'il te plait, Ryo-tan, gémit Yuya avec une petite voix.

-Oublie les fleurs et les petits oiseaux ! T'es à Tokyo ! On aura même pas eu le temps d'arriver à l'aéroport qu'on aura déjà un kilo de plomb dans le corps ! Tu sais ce que c'est un yakuza au moins ?

-Bien sûr mais... il y a bien un moyen...

-Je ne peux rien faire, répliqua Ryo avec un ton dur. Je suis enchainé à lui au moins jusqu'à ce que mon contrat soit terminé, ce qui veut dire qu'il me reste quatre ans à faire.

-Quatre ans...? murmura Yuya qui n'en revenait pas. Non, c'est impossible...

-C'est la vérité. Maintenant, tu vas rentrer chez toi et tu vas me laisser bosser, sinon je vais me faire incendier.

L'aîné se leva rapidement, poussa son cadet jusqu'à la porte, puis le mit dehors sans prononcer un mot de plus, avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre. Soupirant, il se laissa tomber par terre, sentant encore la présence du plus jeune de l'autre côté du battant, et il ferma les yeux, serrant les poings. Ce n'était pas prévu que Tegoshi le retrouve. Et en cet instant, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Devait-il l'ignorer jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune craque et décide de rentrer dans sa campagne ? Devait-il le rejeter à coups de pied, au risque de le rendre triste ? Dans tous les cas, il ne devait pas renouer cette amitié perdue. Il ne devait pas le revoir, sinon la raison pour laquelle il avait fuit avec ses parents n'aurait plus de sens, et il aurait fait tout cela pour rien.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte derrière lui et il craignit sur l'instant que son cadet ne soit devenu têtu. Serrant les maxillaires, il ouvrit, et tomba avec soulagement sur Yamashita, son amant, et celui lui sourit, déposa un vif baiser sur ses lèvres, avant d'entrer dans la chambre, laissant volontairement sa main glisser sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Ryo.

-Y a personne ce soir, alors je me suis dit que tu serais pas contre un peu de sexe.

-Mouais... soupira l'aîné. Ça me changera les idées.

Il referma ensuite la porte et la verrouilla, ne sachant pas qu'à l'angle du mur venait de s'effondrer de chagrin son cadet qui avait tout entendu, brisé et blessé non pas seulement pour la courte scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, mais aussi pour la dureté des mots de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il devait pourtant se rendre à l'évidence, Ryo ne l'aimait pas et ne l'avait jamais aimé, il ne le suivrait pas dans sa fuite, et son aîné voulait rester à jamais dans cette situation écoeurante, à baiser n'importe qui pour une poignée de billets, dans cet hôtel mal entretenu et sale. Nauséeux, il se leva précipitamment et couru pour quitter l'hôtel, pour fuir ce couloir, et se retrouva dehors, sous une fine pluie, une bruine légère mais glaciale, et il se laissa tomber à genoux, sanglotant sans retenue, sur le goudron gris et froid. Il pleura, cachant son visage malheureux dans ses mains, laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues et venir mouiller son t-shirt, pleura encore, ignorant les très rares passants qui le fixaient avec insistance, et pleura toujours, n'ayant plus aucune notion du temps. Peut-être était-il resté ainsi une dizaine de minutes, peut-être presque une heure, et les larmes finirent par s'arrêter de couler, laissant seulement un profond sillon sanglant en son coeur comme seule preuve qu'elles étaient passées. Alors, péniblement, Tegoshi se releva, frissonna à cause du froid qui le prenait peu à peu, et tourna dans la ruelle dans laquelle il avait retrouvé Ryo pour rejoindre le quartier où se trouvait l'appartement que Keiichiro lui avait prêté.

Un gémissement étouffé passa les lèvres de Yamashita tandis que son amant mordillait ses tétons tout en caressant sa virilité déjà bien éveillée. Mais même si le plaisir et les sensation étaient là, le cadet arrivait à ressentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, peut-être à cause du fait que ce soit moins intense que d'habitude. Relevant le visage de Ryo vers le sien en stoppant les mouvements de sa main, il ancra son regard dans celui de son aîné et y chercha un trouble, ou au moins des réponses à ses questions.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, c'est rien, répondit Nishikido avant de reprendre ses activités.

-Arrête, réponds moi et dis moi ce qu'il se passe... et arrête ça, fit-il en saisissant les doigts qui se mouvaient sur son sexe, tu me déconcentres. Alors ?

-Ben, j'ai juste revu une personne que je ne voulais pas revoir...

-De la famille ?

-Un ami d'enfance... continua-t-il avec un air triste. Ça faisait dix ans que je ne l'avais pas vu.

-Hm... c'est le prix à payer pour devenir prostitué. Au mieux pour toi il ne reviendra pas. Et au pire, il va te harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il n'a rien à faire ici. Dans tous les cas il partira.

-Oui mais... soupira Ryo. S'il est têtu ?

-Je peux m'occuper de lui dire de ne pas venir te voir si tu veux. Ça t'évitera d'avoir affaire avec lui, et ça me permettra de le repérer au cas où.

-S'il te plait, oui.

Au moment où Yamashita allait reprendre la parole, son téléphone portable sonna, lui avertissant qu'il était l'heure, et il quitta alors le lit, ramassant ses habits éparpillés ça et là sur le sol pour se rhabiller. Ryo se redressa et s'approcha pour prendre son amant par les hanches, faisant ensuite descendre ses mains le long de ses cuisses pour les caresser, et laisser le bout de ses doigts frôler sensuellement sa virilité toujours excitée.

-On finit pas ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

-Désolé mon coeur, répondit-il toujours dos à lui en reboutonnant sa chemise, mais quand c'est le patron qui demande, faut y aller !

Il se retourna ensuite vers Nishikido, à présent seulement vêtu de sa chemise, et lui adressa un petit sourire amusé en voyant l'air vexé de son amant, qui, lui, laissa ses yeux glisser jusqu'à son membre encore bien tendu et gonflé et, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres en un geste sensuel, il se laissa glisser contre lui avec un sourire carnassier.

-Laisse moi au moins m'occuper de ça, murmura-t-il en laissant son souffle chaud chatouiller la virilité dressée devant lui.

-Ryo, j'ai pas le temps...

-Je ne serai pas long, continua-t-il avant de venir poser un premier baiser sur cette peau bouillante.

-...Mais arrête...! Il s'en fout de me voir arriver en bandant ! Le problème, c'est que si je n'y vais pas tout de suite, il va m'incendier !

-Tomoo... souffla Nishikido avant de prendre le sexe en bouche.

-Hhaahh... Hhaa-arrête...

S'ensuivit ensuite un véritable ballet virtuose sur toute la surface de la virilité du cadet qui n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de gémir en tenant le visage de son amant tout prêt de son entrecuisse. Il savait qu'il devait faire vite et partir rejoindre son patron qui l'attendait dans les locaux de leur propre club, quelques rues plus loin, sinon il pouvait dire adieu à toute forme de privilège dans les mois à venir. Mais le problème, là, en cet instant, c'était qu'il sentait la jouissance monter beaucoup trop vite en lui et, dans le fond, il aurait préféré profiter plus longtemps. Après un coup de langue rageur, le cadet se déversa entre les lèvres de Ryo avec un râle incontrôlé et sensuel, puis, réunissant toute sa volonté, il s'écarta lui-même de son amant, la respiration difficile, le coeur battant. Nishikido affichait un grand sourire satisfait, et se leva avant commençait à parcourir son membre de petits attentions.

-Bon, j'ai plus qu'à me finir tout seul ! s'exclama-t-il en sachant très bien que son amant allait avoir du mal à résister au plaisir qu'il s'infligeait lui-même, et sans son aide.

Il le vit rougir très vite, détourner les yeux pour empêcher de réveiller ce que Ryo avait réussit à calmer, et s'habilla en vitesse avant de quitter précipitamment la chambre tandis que les gémissements de l'aîné emplissaient la chambre. Il courut dans le couloir, descendit les marches quatre à quatre, sauta par-dessus les cinq dernières pour se réceptionner miraculeusement, puis il partit vers la sortie de l'hôtel. Il entendit brusquement son téléphone sonner et il le saisit en vitesse, imaginant déjà les réprimandes de son patron, tout en poussant la porte vitrée de l'établissement pour se retrouver dehors sous une pluie fine.

-Allô ?

-Et bien, tu sais que je t'attends, Tomo-kun ?

-Oui, pardon, je devais quand même finir mon client...

-Un client qui s'appelle Nishikido Ryo, n'est-ce pas ?

-...Comment vous...? demanda-t-il en s'immobilisant subitement.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas ça fait longtemps que j'ai remarqué ton petit manège ! Bref, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelais, tu es devant son hôtel non ?

-...Oui.

-Bien, dans une vingtaine de minutes va arriver un avocat très connu, et je comptais sur toi pour lui faire découvrir nos services. Il te retrouvera devant notre club. Sois à l'heure.

-A vos ordres, patron.

L'homme raccrocha et le plus jeune se sentit un peu bête. D'abord parce qu'il aurait pu s'occuper un peu plus longtemps de Ryo, ensuite parce qu'il s'était dépêché pour rien, puis parce qu'il était à présent sous la pluie, et enfin parce que son patron était au courant de sa relation avec son aîné. Comment allait-il se passer à présent ? Allait-il être licencié ?

Tout en marchant pensivement vers le club de son patron, il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un reniflement et un petit gémissement plaintif. Il tourna alors vivement la tête et aperçu une petite silhouette recroquevillée, secouée de pleurs, qui se releva lentement pour repartir, le pas instable, et sans que Yamashita ne sache pourquoi, il se dirigea vers cette personne. Il le rattrapa facilement et le contourna pour se mettre devant lui, détaillant ainsi son visage, et il fut frappé par la beauté et la pureté des traits de ce jeune homme qui pourtant pleurait toujours. Mais la réaction qu'il eut à la vue de ce visage fut très loin de celle à laquelle on pouvait s'attendre. Au lieu d'être touché par cette tristesse, de vouloir consoler ce jeune homme et de l'aider, il lui enserra fortement les bras, et le plaqua contre le mur gris à côté. Aussitôt, il se rapprocha, sans que la pauvre victime -qui était Tegoshi Yuya- ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, et Tomohisa nicha son visage dans son cou, respirant son parfum avec avidité, soupirant d'aise à cette senteur si unique.

-Ah, purée, souffla-t-il. A croire que je me tape que des ivrognes et des gros crades.

Il inspira de nouveau, le serrant toujours dans une poigne puissante, et Yuya se mit à avoir peur. Mais pas d'une simple crainte qui pouvait être facilement maîtrisée, c'est une vive panique qui coula dans ses veines et qui le pétrifia, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, et la respiration se faisait plus rapide et sifflante. Il ne comprenait pas. Cet homme était pourtant l'amant de Ryo, alors que faisait-il en ce moment ? Et que voulait-il dire ? Etait-il lui aussi un prostitué ? Alors ça voulait dire qu'il voulait...?

-Dis moi, mon mignon, lui murmura Yamashita en redressant la tête de telle sorte que ses lèvres se trouvent proches de celles de Tegoshi. T'as forcément quelques billets sur toi, pas vrai ? Et bien sûr tu serais d'accord pour me les céder en échange de mes services, n'est-ce pas ? Si t'es pressé, je peux te faire la version express.

-N... Non... Pitié...

-Oh allez, sois pas timide... continua-t-il en soufflant sur les lèvres entrouvertes devant lui tout en le collant un peu plus. Si t'as pas confiance, je peux toujours te montrer le matériel.

-S'il vous plait... tremblota Tegoshi en reculant la tête au maximum jusqu'à toucher le mur. Ne faites pas ça... Laissez moi partir.

-Alors là tu peux rêver ! C'est la première fois que je pêche un gars comme toi, je compte pas te laisser partir de sitôt.

-Non...

Le pressant davantage contre le mur, Yamashita libéra une de ses mains pour la descendre jusqu'à son propre pantalon afin d'ouvrir le bouton puis la fermeture éclair. Il le descendit de plusieurs centimètres, puis plongea les doigts dans son sous-vêtement pour en sortir son membre très légèrement excité et il le lui présenta.

-Tu vois ? murmura l'aîné en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur l'arc de la mâchoire de Tegoshi. Ça va te faire du bien par où ça va passer. T'as qu'à te laisser faire, je gère tout le reste.

Affichant un sourire sadique, il relâcha le deuxième bras du cadet tout en le plaquant encore plus contre le mur pour qu'il n'essaie pas de s'échapper, et saisit sa main fine pour la plaquer sur son entrejambe qui commença à réagir. Il s'administra par l'intermédiaire des doigts de Yuya des caresses passionnées qui le faisaient gémir, et il posa son front contre l'épaule du plus jeune qui, lui, continuait de gémir, mais d'angoisse. Il n'aimait décidément pas ce contact chaud sur ses doigts, ça le répugnait de savoir que cela appartenait à une personne inconnue, et que cette même personne le forçait à le caresser. Il voulait se dégager, il le voulait au plus profond de lui, quitter cette ville infernale, bruyante, sale, fourbe et traître, pour revenir dans sa chère Karuizawa. Mais il ne pouvait y retourner sans Ryo, pas sans son coeur qui lui avait été arraché dix ans plus tôt. S'il retournait là-bas sans lui, il ne pourrait pas reprendre une vie normale, et il souffrirait tant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait par la suite.

-Bon, à toi de me montrer ce que tu caches, susurra Yamashita à son oreille. Tu vois ? On y va tout doucement, t'as pas à avoir peur. Laisse toi faire et tout ira très bien.

-...R... Ryo-tan... sanglota Tegoshi en sentant de nouveau les larmes couler sur ses joues alors que l'aîné faisait glisser sa main de sa hanche jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture afin de la défaire et d'ainsi pouvoir mieux accéder au pantalon.

Ne s'occupant que de ce qui l'intéressait, Tomohisa n'entendit pas les murmures de sa victime, et se concentra sur la tâche ardue de virer pantalon et boxer avec une seule main, découvrant une fois fini un sexe détendu mais qui lui paru tellement appétissant à cet instant. Tout en assurant la prise de Yuya sur son propre membre d'une main, il administra d'abord lentement puis petit à petit un peu plus vite, des caresses sur celui du cadet, le réveillant de cette façon plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et toujours sous les tremblements incessants du plus jeunes qui continuait de pleurer.

-Allez, pleure pas. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer. Et tellement que tu vas en redemander ! Il sont tous comme ça les petits puceaux dans ton genre. Mais bon, c'est tellement jouissif de s'occuper des expérimentés... peut-être parce qu'ils découvrent tout... et tu sais quoi ? demanda-t-il avant de se rapprocher de l'oreille de Tegoshi tout en faisant glisser ses lèvres sur sa joue. Ils en _hurlent_ de plaisir...

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Excusez les fautes de frappe aussi^^ Voilà, à bientôt pour la partie suivante !_


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Voici la partie 3 de cette fic ! Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu une petite panne de motivation pendant quelques jours ^^' Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Partie 3**

Ryo était étendu sur le lit, la main posée près du coeur, et réfléchissait aux derniers évènements qu'il venait de vivre. Surtout le retour de Tegoshi en fait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire vis-à-vis de son cadet, devait-il l'accueillir à bras ouvert ou devait-il le repousser tant qu'il ne serait pas reparti chez lui ? Devait-il le laisser l'approcher ou devait-il utiliser ses connaissances pour le traumatiser à un tel point qu'il ferait tout pour l'oublier ? Devait-il seulement se laisser aller à penser à lui ? C'était beaucoup trop de questions pour le jeune homme qui plaqua ses mains sur son visage pour cacher la luminosité de la chambre à ses pupilles, cherchant un peu d'obscurité bienfaitrice. Il fallait l'avouer, il était quand même bien fatigué de pratiquer une telle profession jours après jours, se laissant traîner par son patron aux quatre coins de ce quartier immonde pour baiser de parfaits inconnus dans le but de gagner un brin de popularité en plus.

C'était ça. Depuis qu'il avait fuit son orphelinat, dix ans plus tôt, il n'avait fait que le suivre sans se poser de question, et il savait maintenant qu'il avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie, de croire qu'il pouvait accéder au bonheur -malgré tous les problèmes qu'il avait eu- en obéissant aveuglément. Il avait commencé par traîner dans des toilettes publiques, restant adossé au mur en scrutant les quelques voitures qui passaient devant lui, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle ne s'arrête. La portière s'ouvrait, laissant sortir un vieil homme bedonnant et grincheux qui lui adressait un regard carnassier en lui faisant un petit signe de la main avant de soit le suivre dans une des cabines des toilettes, soit d'entrer dans son véhicule. Là, le client était roi, il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait, de toucher, mordre, griffer, tordre, hurler plus que de raison, ou de torturer à chaque coup de reins brutal. Chaque jour, il en était ressorti meurtri et douloureux de partout, de nombreuses plaies sur les hanches et les épaules, et il espérait que son patron allait être compatissant. Oh, il l'avait été. Les premières années, il le bichonnait comme un précieux petit poulain, il le soignait lui-même, lui offrait une chambre où dormir avant de reprendre ses activités nocturnes, le nourrissait, mais récupérait quand même la totalité de l'argent récolté par le plus jeune. Ce manège avait duré pendant quatre ans, jusqu'à sa majorité. Le jour même de ses vingt ans, il l'avait convoqué dans son bureau et lui avait parlé de l'importance de tous ces contrats qu'il signait avec d'autres gangs, il lui avait précisé que tous ses « employés » devaient faire de leur mieux pour satisfaire la clientèle afin que son clan devienne plus important et plus connus. Il lui avait aussi révélé que le contrat qu'il avait signé quatre ans auparavant précisait qu'il devait tout d'abord sept années de travail à son patron, puis qu'il était dans le devoir de signer un deuxième contrat pour rembourser tout ce que l'homme avait débourser pour lui permettre de s'élever. Et, aujourd'hui, Nishikido Ryo en était à la troisième année de son deuxième contrat. Il vivait dans un grand appartement de Ginza, le quartier chic de Tokyo, s'habillait avec des vêtements de marque, mais c'était bien parce qu'à partir du deuxième accord il pouvait recevoir un tiers de ce qu'il rapportait par mois. Et ça représentait beaucoup d'argent, même si ses clients paraissaient tous fauchés et à moitié -sinon plus- ivrognes. La vérité était que ses clients « de marque », aussi rares soient-ils, rapportaient bien plus qu'une semaine de travail dans ces ruelles froides et sales. Et c'était aussi pour cela que Ryo en avait plus qu'assez de tout ça. Il en avait assez d'être maltraité par des hommes grossiers et violents qui le sautaient sans état d'âme avant de lâcher leur fric et de déguerpir. Il en avait assez des douleurs continuelles. Il en avait assez de travailler dans la saleté, les mauvaises odeurs, la sueur grasse qui coulait de la peau répugnante des hommes qui venaient le trouver. Il en avait assez de sa ruelle et de ses alentours. Il en avait assez de cet hôtel miteux et moche. Il en avait assez de vivre la nuit. Il en avait assez de son patron, des habitués, de son amant même ! Il en avait assez de la vie, un point c'est tout.

Alors, soupirant, il se redressa et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, fixant avec un regard vague son entrejambe calmée qui montrait déjà quelques traces d'irritation causée par la brusquerie des gestes de ses partenaires, et même s'ils n'avaient pas été bien nombreux en cette soirée. Il soupira encore, se leva, fit quelques pas jusqu'à ses vêtements, et se rhabilla lentement, totalement démotivé. Avec des gestes las, il referma la ceinture, puis enfila sa chemise qu'il boutonna, avant de mettre chaussettes et chaussures et de déverrouiller la porte pour sortir dans le couloir désert. En y repensant, son amant, lui, avait une bien meilleur vie que la sienne. Il était un des préférés du club dans lequel il travaillait, il couchait la plupart du temps avec des clients riches et fortunés, très souvent possesseurs de goûts de luxe et de finesse, ce qui valait donc à son cadet de se « faire prendre » plus doucement, et par des mains plus délicates et sensibles aux sensations annexes comme l'envie de donner aussi du plaisir. Il n'y avait rien à dire, Yamashita était très fier de travailler pour son patron, même si cela signifiait qu'il vivait, lui, dans un environnement banal et avec un revenu banal. Avec un petit rire ironique, l'aîné se dit que, finalement, il aurait volontiers échangé sa vie contre celle de son amant qui paraissait beaucoup s'amuser avec ses visiteurs.

Il descendit lentement les escaliers, ignorant le regard plus que malsain du concierge vrillé sur son postérieur, et sortit dans l'air frais de cette nuit de printemps. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, il vit que la pluie s'était arrêtée, mais cette découverte ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, et il se mit à longer la rue principale pour rejoindre sa petite ruelle sombre et crasseuse où certains ne se gênaient pas pour le déshabiller sans avoir attendu d'être dans la chambre réservée à cette effet, et il s'était fait plaquer un nombre incalculable de fois contre ce crépit gris. S'avançant petit à petit, d'un pas réticent et pas très convaincu, il remarqua une silhouette allongée sur le sol. Une silhouette à demi-nue, le pantalon et le sous-vêtement tassés au niveau des chevilles, tournée sur le flanc tout en se tenant les hanches. Une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien à présent, et qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas voulu voir dans cet état, sur le sol trempé et froid. Alors Ryo s'élança vers le jeune homme étendu, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il se retrouve ainsi, et il l'aida à se relever alors que son amant peinait à tenir debout.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Ryo qui le maintenait fermement pour l'empêcher de tomber.

-Ah putain, il n'y est pas allé de main morte... lâcha-t-il tout en massant ses hanches endolories. J'ai rarement eu aussi mal de toute ma carrière...

-Mais qui t'as fait ça ? Ton client ?

-Dis moi Ryo, il ressemble à quoi ton Tegoshi ?

-Ben, à peu près ma taille, mince, les yeux noisette, les cheveux châtains...

-Pas très musclé ?

-Ouais.

-Et une bouille d'ange à en faire crier des groupies ?

-Je suppose... pourquoi ? Tu l'as vu ? s'exclama-t-il soudain en refusant la vérité qu'il venait d'envisager. Tu lui as rien fait j'espère !

-T'inquiète pas, un fou furieux est arrivé juste avant que je le pénètre... Il s'est révélé ensuite que ce fou furieux était mon client que je devais aller voir.

-Donc t'as essayé de violer Tegoshi ! Et ben merci ! s'énerva Nishikido en renforçant sa poigne sur le bras de Tomohisa.

-Hé, je pouvais pas savoir que c'était lui ! Bref, au final, ton mignon s'est cassé avec mon avocat et ils sont partis ensemble en voiture.

Ryo lâcha brutalement toutes ses prises, ce qui valu donc à Yamashita de s'écrouler sur le sol avec un cri de stupeur et un grognement de douleur, et il paru immédiatement perdu et affreusement angoissé à l'idée de ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son ami d'enfance. Et si cet avocat l'avait embarqué pour le violer ? Et s'il l'avait en fait enlevé ? Et s'il allait essayer de le torturer ? Engagé dans une véritable querelle de questions, il ne fit pas attention à son amant qui se relevait péniblement avant de se rhabiller, avec des grimaces de douleurs.

-N'empêche, il ressemblait presque à un héros, l'avocat. Ou un gentleman. Il a prit Tegoshi par le bras et lui a montré sa voiture, puis il m'a explosé les reins. Ah putain, j'ai vraiment trop mal, lâcha-t-il en recroquevillant pour soulager son postérieur douloureux. Sans préparation en plus, il aurait pu me prévenir qu'il prenait la formule express... Mais bon, il m'a foutrement bien payé alors je ne me plains pas trop...

-Ils sont partis par où ? demanda enfin Nishikido qui était sorti de ses pensées.

-Je sais pas moi... euh, Shibuya ? Ils en prenaient la direction en tout cas.

-Y a qui comme yakuzas à Shibuya ?

-Le clan Shichizuka, une sacré bande de tarés si tu veux mon avis. Mais ça m'étonnerait que l'avocat ait à faire avec eux, ils sont plutôt drogue et trafic d'armes... termina-t-il avant de voir Ryo partir en courant. Hé ! Mais tu vas où ?

-Chercher Tegoshi !

-Et ton salaire ?

Seul le silence lui répondit alors qu'il voyait la silhouette mince de son amant tourner au coin de la rue et il fit une moue consternée.

-Lui qui voulait pas le revoir... murmura-t-il pour lui même avant de se retourner et de faire face à un homme d'âge moyen au regard perçant qui s'avançait vers lui.

-Salut beauté ! lança ce-dernier. T'es libre ?

-Ouaip, mais si tu attends que je récupère un peu, je te fais une ration double.

-Ça marche.

Marchant prudemment dans ce couloir lumineux, Tegoshi ne savait pas trop quoi penser de son sauveur. C'était vrai qu'il avait empêché le viol qui allait se produire, mais quand il avait entendu les cris qui s'échappaient de la ruelle qu'il avait quitté, il se demandait s'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme. Celui-ci tourna la clef dans la serrure de la porte menant à son appartement, et ouvrit pour laisser passer son invité, toujours avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Il était plutôt jeune, à peine plus grand que Yuya, les cheveux noirs coupés assez courts et tirés vers l'arrière pour dégager son regard surmonté d'une fine paire de lunettes. Le cadet entra un peu nerveusement dans l'appartement et fut plus que surprit de découvrir la taille du salon qu'il voyait après le court vestibule, et il se déchaussa en silence, les yeux vrillés sur les deux canapés, la table basse vitrée, les œuvres d'art moderne accrochées sur les murs ou présentées sur des petits meubles, et la blancheur éclatante des rideaux qui étaient tiré sur deux très grandes fenêtres donnant sur un balcon large et confortable. Il s'avança ensuite d'un pas, de peu suivit par son hôte, et celui-ci lui proposa d'aller s'installer sur l'un des canapés en attendant qu'il revienne avec quelques boissons. N'ayant pas eu le temps de refuser, Tegoshi s'assit donc sur l'un des deux divans et découvrit ainsi un grand écran plat fixé au mur qui lui paru alors horriblement cher et il pâlit brusquement à l'idée du prix si la fixation de l'objet ne tenait pas. L'avocat revint ensuite avec plusieurs sodas, décrétant au passage qu'il n'avait pas envie de boire de l'alcool mais que si Tegoshi le souhaitait, il avait de quoi le satisfaire.

-C'est bon, un soda c'est parfait, répondit-il nerveusement.

-Bien, dans ce cas... peut-être pourrions nous faire connaissance ? demanda-t-il ensuite avec un agréable sourire.

-Tegoshi Yuya, se présenta celui-ci en inclinant la tête.

-Kato Shigeaki, enchanté.

-Excusez moi...

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi m'avez vous amené chez vous ?

-Honnêtement, j'ai pensé que vous auriez été choqué par ce que cet homme a failli vous faire, et j'ai jugé bon de vous réconforter.

-Et vous... hésita-t-il à demander en se pinçant les lèvres.

-Ah non, non ! Ne vous inquiétez vraiment pas ! Je ne vous ferai absolument rien, je vous en fait la promesse. Si je viens parfois dans ce quartier où je vous ai trouvé, c'est parce que je suis si occupé que je n'ai pas le courage ni le temps de réfléchir sérieusement à construire une relation durable avec quelqu'un. Alors les coups d'un soir me suffisent... pour le moment.

Kato porta sa canette à ses lèvres et but plusieurs longues gorgées avant de la reposer sur la table basse, s'adossant contre le canapé, sous le regard incertain de Tegoshi qui ne savait toujours pas quoi faire ni quoi dire de plus.

-Vous pouvez aller prendre une douche quand vous voulez, j'avais déjà sorti les affaires pour mon compagnon de cette nuit, mais comme vous êtes là, vous pouvez en profiter.

-Merci, fit le cadet d'une voix assez faible.

-Je vais vous préparer la chambre d'amis aussi.

-Non, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, j'ai déjà assez abusé de votre hospitalité... je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi plutôt.

-Vous n'y pensez pas ! s'exclama l'avocat en agrandissant les yeux. Nous sommes à Shibuya, autrement dit à l'opposé de là où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Et si vous me permettez cette remarque, je doute que vous ayez assez d'argent pour payer le taxi jusqu'à chez vous.

-Donc, vous voulez que je reste, conclut Tegoshi avec un regard dur.

-Je mentirais si je disais que je ne voulais pas. A vrai dire, j'ai besoin de compagnie en ce moment, et j'avais espéré que vous auriez accepté...

-Je vais rentrer, décréta immédiatement Yuya en reposant sa boisson sur la table. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, mais je ne veux pas rester ici. Je travaille demain.

-Je vous raccompagnerai, c'est promis. Mais... attendez... fit-il ensuite en fronçant les sourcils. Êtes vous en train de penser que je veux vous violer ?

Tegoshi leva soudain les yeux vers son hôte et y lut de la douleur, tant qu'il fut incapable de répondre qu'en effet, c'est ce à quoi il pensait. Alors il baissa la tête, sachant pertinemment que cette absence de réponse approuvait à la question de l'avocat et il entendit celui-ci soupirer.

-Je vais être sincère avec vous puisque c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Oui, je vous trouve très attirant et terriblement beau. Oui, je suis gay et je me tape des prostitués dès que j'ai une soirée de libre. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je n'ai pas été élevé et correctement éduqué. Je sais résister à mes désirs et à mes pulsions... Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai renvoyé à ce type ce qu'il voulait vous faire que je vais vous sauter dessus ! Nous sommes humains, non ? Et pas des animaux avec des instincts primaires...

-...Désolé.

Un silence tomba entre les deux hommes assis dans le salon, puis l'avocat soupira de nouveau et afficha un sourire amical et qu'il voulu rassurant.

-Je ne vous ferai absolument rien, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Bon, il est assez tard donc je vous propose d'aller prendre votre douche et d'aller dormir. Ça vous fera le plus grand bien à mon avis.

-Merci, murmura Tegoshi en gardant la tête baissée.

Et c'est ainsi que le cadet se leva, suivit son hôte jusqu'à la grande salle de bain dans laquelle il prit une douche réconfortante et bienfaitrice et meilleure encore que toutes celles qu'il avait pu prendre dans toute sa vie, sûrement parce qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal avant de glisser sous l'eau chaude. L'agréable parfum du gel douche le fit tendrement sourire, et il se détendit, appréciant la douceur de cette eau qui coulait, roulait, et glissait sur sa peau. Enfin, une fois propre et habillé dans des vêtements de nuit mis à disposition par Shigeaki, il quitta la salle de bain et se rendit dans la chambre d'amis où ce-dernier l'attendait. Il se tourna alors vers lui, lui présenta rapidement la pièce, puis lui souhaita de bien dormir avant de quitter la chambre avec un petit sourire auquel Tegoshi répondit.

La nuit fut très calme, tranquille, et ce n'est que lorsque son hôte vint le réveiller que Yuya se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas refait son cauchemar habituel. Il avait revu Ryo, c'était la seule réponse qu'il pouvait donner à ça... Ne sachant tout de même pas trop quoi en penser, il se leva et fila dans la salle de bain afin de faire un brin de toilette tandis que Kato préparait le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine avant de le porter dans la salle à manger. Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle d'eau, Tegoshi fut plus que surpris de voir tout ce qu'avait préparé son hôte pour un simple petit-déjeuner où lui ne prenait d'habitude qu'un peu de riz et un fruit.

Il y avait là un thé odorant dans de petites tasses blanches, une théière posée sur un napperon bleu, une corbeille de fruits en osier, et tout ce qui constituait un petit-déjeuner traditionnel japonais. Le voyant arriver, Shigeaki releva la tête de son journal et lui adressa un grand sourire avant de lui présenter la chaise vide devant lui.

-Asseyez vous, Tegoshi-san.

-Merci, répondit celui-ci sans trop savoir comment réagir face à ce véritable festin dont la quantité et la qualité de la nourriture dépassait sûrement largement ce dont sa famille avait droit pendant les jours de fête.

Il s'assit donc, silencieusement, et tandis une main tremblante et hésitante vers les fruits disposés devant lui afin de saisir une pomme, avant que son hôte ne pousse la corbeille vers lui pour l'inciter à prendre ce qu'il voulait. Kato sourit à nouveau, constatant qu'il n'avait pas eu tord sur l'estimation de la richesse -ou de la pauvreté- de son invité à la vue de ses vêtements un peu usés, et il était heureux rien qu'en sachant qu'il l'aidait en lui offrant ce repas. Une fois le petit-déjeuner avalé, ils quittèrent l'appartement en silence avant de se diriger vers le parking souterrain où était garée la voiture de Shigeaki, pour ramener Tegoshi chez lui. Le trajet se fit dans le silence complet, avec un petit sourire détendu sur le visage du conducteur et un air indécis sur celui du passager, jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête au bas d'un vieil immeuble gris et sale où se trouvaient les appartements de Keiichiro et de Yuya. Ce-dernier quitta le véhicule, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de refermer la portière, Kato s'était avancé pour le retenir quelques instants de plus.

-Tegoshi-san, dit-il en lui tendant une feuille de papier, voici mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Merci, j'y penserai.

-A bientôt j'espère !

Sur ces mots, le cadet referma la portière et se retourna vers l'immeuble, marchant rapidement pour espérer arriver à l'heure au travail. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, le coeur battant, puis déboula dans son appartement, se changea en quelques instant, prépara son sac, y fourra son uniforme de serveur et quitta ensuite les lieux tout aussi pressé avant de s'engager de nouveau dans les escaliers. Il couru jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, puis tourna et suivit la rue jusqu'à son extrémité pour retrouver l'ambiance chaleureuse du bar de son nouveau patron, et il constata avec une pointe de soulagement qu'il n'était pas en retard. Keiichiro était là, assit à l'une des tables, feuilletant le journal en attendant l'heure d'ouverture, et il leva la tête en souriant lorsqu'il le vit arriver avant de replonger dans sa lecture tandis que le plus jeune passait à côté de lui pour rejoindre les vestiaires.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le café accueillait ses premiers clients matinaux, Yuya s'affairait à nettoyer quelques verres derrière le comptoir, perdu dans ses pensées tournées vers Ryo, et il ne sentit pas venir Keiichiro derrière lui, ce qui le fit sursauter quand le patron posa sa main sur son épaule. L'aîné lâcha un éclat de rire devant l'expression du plus jeune puis s'excusa avant de montrer un client d'un signe de tête. Il était plutôt grand, brun, penché sur sa soupe miso, et paraissait très fatigué, ses paupières n'arrêtant pas de battre dans le vide.

-Tu vois ce gars ? C'est le type dont je te parlais, celui qui sait tout sur Nishikido Ryo.

-Ah. Et je suis censé en faire quoi ?

-Mais je sais pas, t'as pas quelques petites questions à lui poser ?

-Ben-

Tegoshi se stoppa net dans sa phrase, et ouvrit brusquement grand les yeux, surpris par l'avancée plus que rapide du jeune homme en question vers eux.

-Vous avez dit Nishikido Ryo ? souffla-t-il avec un regard perçant.

Yuya acquiesça d'un signe de tête nerveux, puis détailla la tenue et le visage de celui qui se tenait devant eux, son bol et ses baguettes dans les mains. Mince, les yeux noirs, les cheveux ondulés masquant ça et là son front marqué au-dessus du sourcil gauche d'un grain de beauté, et des lèvres d'une attirance sans pareille. Ses habits, plutôt provocants car composés d'un pantalon noir très près du corps ainsi qu'une chemise blanche très fine qui laissait deviner sa silhouette, indiquaient clairement qu'il pratiquait le même genre de profession que Ryo et Yamashita, à savoir prostitué. Il posa son bol à moitié entamé sur le comptoir et tendit la main à Tegoshi avec un petit sourire.

-Uchi Hiroki.

-Tegoshi Yuya, répondit le cadet en lui serrant la main.

Récupérant sa main et son bol, Uchi s'assit au comptoir sur l'un des nombreux tabourets, et se remit à manger tout en fixant Yuya de ses yeux noirs, l'incitant à parler, à poser ne serait-ce qu'une petite question sur Nishikido Ryo. Koyama donna un petit coup de coude à son cadet pour l'inciter à se lancer, puis il repartit avec le chiffon qu'avait son serveur pour continuer son travail à sa place, et Tegoshi soupira.

-Euh... commença-t-il. Vous connaissez Nishikido Ryo ?

-Parfaitement bien, répondit Hiroki avec un petit sourire. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

-Et bien...

Tegoshi baissa la tête, essayant de se rappeler les quelques informations qu'il apprit la veille et qui pouvait demander des précisions, et il se repassa mentalement toute leur conversation dans la chambre d'hôtel avant qu'il ne se fasse mettre à la porte. Se souvenir de ces moments fut difficile pour lui mais il arriva à refouler la tristesse qui montait en lui pour relever les yeux vers son interlocuteur avec un regard le plus déterminé et sûr possible.

-Que savez-vous sur son contrat ?

-Il a signé un premier contrat de sept ans lorsqu'il a commencé, et il en a signé un deuxième quand il a expiré. Pendant le premier contrat, il a été particulièrement bien préparé par son patron Suzumebachi-sama, et le second était obligatoire car il devait rendre ce qu'il avait dépensé pour lui, dans le cas contraire, il devait lui rembourser dix milliards de yen avant la fin du mois.

-Dix milliards ?

-Et encore, cette somme est très loin de ce que gagne annuellement Suzumebachi-sama grâce à tout son petit trafic. Pour en revenir au contrat, continua Uchi en buvant une gorgée de sa soupe, il lui reste donc quatre années de servitude avant d'avoir le choix de partir ou de continuer. Comme Nishikido n'est pas l'un des meilleurs, il ne le retiendra pas, mais il le fera surveiller en permanence pour qu'il ne révèle rien sur le clan et tout le business qui tourne autour.

-Vous... vous êtes bien informé...

-Je travaille également pour Suzumebachi-sama, en tant que prostitué bien sûr, mais aussi en tant qu'agent de liaison.

-Et vous savez s'il y a un moyen de briser ce contrat sans trop de problème ?

Uchi éclata de rire après les mots de Tegoshi qui se renfrogna aussitôt, fronçant les sourcils, faisant une moue contrariée et, une fois le client calmé, celui-ci répondit au jeune serveur.

-Vous êtes bien naïf ! Nous travaillons pour un clan de yakuzas, ne croyez pas que c'est si facile que ça de leur échapper. Son contrat expirera dans quatre ans, un point c'est tout, c'est impossible de faire autrement.

-Mais il n'y a pas un moyen ? De payer une certaine somme ou de trouver quelqu'un en remplacement ?

-Ma foi, si vous trouvez la perle rare... mais depuis le temps que je suis sous ses ordres, jamais je n'ai vu Suzumebachi-sama désigner un numéro un. Il faudrait qu'il soit sacrément beau... et docile aussi, bien que sachant diriger les opérations... si un gars comme ça existe, c'est clair que je le séquestre chez moi ! plaisanta Hiroki avant de revenir à sa soupe.

Il but une gorgée, piqua avec ses baguettes pour saisir ce qui flottait encore à la surface, et, au moment où il allait mettre sa capture dans sa bouche, il redressa vivement la tête avec un regard plus sérieux, posant son bol sur le comptoir.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, votre nom me dit quelque chose... vous ne seriez pas l'ami d'enfance de Nishikido par hasard ?

-Ah oui, c'est moi... est-ce qu'il vous a dit quelque chose à mon sujet ?

-Complètement ! Les rares moments où je suis avec lui, il ne fait que répéter votre nom. Tenez, rien qu'hier soir, je l'ai retrouvé en plein milieu de Shibuya en train de demander si le clan Shichizuka vous avait vu.

Tegoshi se statufia. Ryo était allé à Shibuya... est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il l'avait cherché après l'incident avec Yamashita ? Son coeur rata un battement, lui donnant une impression de vertige, et il se cramponna au comptoir pour ne pas tomber. Ryo s'était inquiété pour lui, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait été touché de l'avoir revu, qu'il ne l'avait peut-être pas totalement oublié, que peut-être il avait une chance de pouvoir le convaincre de faire quelque chose et de rentrer à Karuizawa avec lui. Oui, avec un peu de chance, il trouverait la perle rare qui remplacerait Nishikido auprès de Suzumebachi, et ils pourraient partir tous les deux de cette ville beaucoup trop grande. Beaucoup trop grande, trop froide, trop grise... la campagne manquait déjà à Yuya, le soleil aussi qu'il ne pouvait voir à cause tous ces immeubles et ces grattes-ciel, il voulait voir de la verdure, sentir l'air frais et vif de sa ville natale. Il voulait fuir Tokyo, mais pas sans Ryo. Et il commença à imaginer un moyen de récupérer celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, pour en parler ensuite avec Keiichiro afin d'obtenir son aide.

Uchi partit quelques minutes plus tard tout en bâillant, promettant qu'il reviendrait le lendemain matin et sortit du café d'un pas las pour se diriger vers son appartement en lui saluant d'un signe de la main. Derrière le comptoir, enfin seuls tous les deux, Koyama soupira, acceptant ainsi d'aider son cadet qui eut un très faible sourire à l'idée d'être aidé pour un plan pareil et, obtenant une pause puisqu'il n'y avait encore que très peu de clients, il sortit son téléphone portable et le papier que lui avait laissé Kato avant de partir pour l'appeler ensuite. Là encore, il obtint de l'aide très rapidement, et Shigeaki semblait plus que très heureux de pouvoir rendre service à Tegoshi, et même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore beaucoup.

A quelques rues de là, à la frontière entre les deux quartiers, un jeune homme visiblement épuisé et encore un peu éméché, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux cernés, tenait difficilement le bras d'un autre un peu plus grand que lui, les cheveux très courts, habillé d'un blouson de cuir noir et une clope au bec. Celui-ci poussait le premier vers un petit hôtel situé un peu plus loin.

-Allez Nishikido, arrête de résister et va dormir. C'est pas en restant éveillé aussi longtemps que t'arrivera à changer le monde.

-J'veux pas changer le monde, juste retrouver que-quelqu'un...

-Oui je sais, un petit blondinet-

-Châtain !

-Si tu veux... soupira-t-il en le tirant cette fois-ci.

-Kokiii ! Lâche moi !

-Oh, tu me saoule ! s'exclama celui-ci en le lâchant brutalement. Débrouille toi tout seul ! La prochaine fois, ne viens pas demander de l'aide à mon clan, compris ?

-Mais...

A peine eut-il le temps de prononcer ce seul mot que son ami, Tanaka Koki et membre du clan Shichizuka, avait déjà tourné à l'angle du mur et disparu de sa vue. Ryo soupira, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. La nuit avait été très longue et difficile, et il en avait passé une bonne partie à courir aux quatre coins de Shibuya pour retrouver un Tegoshi introuvable et inconnu des meilleurs réseaux d'informations du quartier -commandés par des yakuzas bien entendu- et de désespoir, il s'était laissé tomber dans un bar ouvert toute la nuit. Il y avait emmené Koki et avaient tous deux bu bon nombre de verre avant que ce-dernier ne décrète que ce n'était pas en restant assis au fond d'un trou à rat qui puait la clope et la vinasse qu'ils allaient retrouver le petit disparu, et c'était comme ça qu'il avait essayé, après plus d'une heure passée à convaincre Ryo d'abandonner la bouteille, de retourner dans le quartier dans lequel Nishikido travaillait. Ils n'y étaient parvenu qu'en début de matinée, alors que les ruelles étaient soit totalement vide soit encombrées de quelques corps décuvant tranquillement en attendant l'ouverture des bars, et avait fini par se séparer à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'hôtel.

Comment Ryo en était venu à être ami avec Tanaka Koki n'était plus un secret. Cela datait de l'époque où Nishikido terminait son premier contrat, et il avait reçu comme client « spécial » le responsable de la formation des nouvelles recrues du clan Shichizuka, accompagné de Koki. Comme lubie complètement absurde et ridicule, le plus vieux avait demandé comme service à Ryo que celui-ci fasse faire l'amour à Koki et qu'il devait le laisser assister au spectacle, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil luxueux. Bien sûr, la soirée avait été une réussite, financièrement, mais aussi parce que cela avait fait monter le clan de Suzumebachi dans le classement. Seulement parce qu'un pauvre gigolo avait accepté de faire son travail... il y avait de quoi être déconcerté. Mais c'était comme ça qu'avait débuté l'amitié entre les deux jeunes hommes, car ils étaient souvent amenés à se revoir à cause des envies toutes plus étranges et incompréhensibles du formateur, et ils s'étaient déjà entraidés de nombreuses fois.

Cependant, cette fois-là, Ryo n'eut aucune envie de rattraper son ami pour arranger le coup pour le futur parce qu'il venait d'apercevoir, à plusieurs centaines de mètres devant lui, au bout de la rue, à la limite entre les deux quartiers, un jeune homme passer habillé d'un uniforme de serveur, tenant un plateau vide dans les mains, se dirigeant vers l'enseigne située au coin de la rue, en face de la terrasse se trouvant de l'autre côté. Et il était certain, absolument certain, que ces beaux cheveux châtains se balançant dans son sillage, que cette silhouette fine et frêle, que ce maintien droit mais légèrement craintif, que ce visage qu'il ne pouvait voir, appartenaient à une seule et unique personne. Il était certain de voir en ce moment entrer dans un café banal Tegoshi Yuya qu'il avait passé la nuit à chercher dans Shibuya, à se faire un sang d'encre en envisageant tout ce que cet avocat qu'il ne connaissait pas aurait pu lui faire, à redouter le pire, à avoir peur. Et voulant plus que tout s'assurer qu'il allait bien, que rien ne lui avait été fait, et qu'il était en bonne santé, il s'élança rapidement, courant à toutes jambes vers cette porte qui se refermait lentement, ignorant les quelques passants qu'il bousculait, filant tout droit vers cette silhouette qui l'avait obsédé pendant toute la nuit.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre et que vous avez aimé ! ^o^_


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Voici enfin la partie 4... A vrai dire, je pensais mettre cette fic sur pause aussi le temps que je termine tout ce que j'ai de plus récent (Le Pacte notamment), mais c'est en relisant ce que j'avais fait que je me suis mise à reprendre... J'avais déjà mes idées et tout, mais je ne savais pas trop comment amorcer le truc. Bref, voici donc la partie 4 de cette fic a titre à rallonge. Enjoyez bien ^^

* * *

**Partie 4**

Il entra avec fracas dans le petit café, faisant se retourner le personnel et les quelques clients avant que ces-derniers ne reviennent à leur occupation principale, baissant la tête vers leur tasse, sans s'occuper plus longtemps de Ryo qui avait la respiration saccadée et le coeur battant. Il la chercha des yeux, cette silhouette, et l'envie de l'appeler de vive voix lui brûla les lèvres, tant, qu'il se les mordit furieusement avant de s'avancer vers le comptoir derrière lequel s'affairait un jeune homme plus grand que lui et aux cheveux teints en roux clair. Il déglutit difficilement, planta son regard en celui dubitatif de son vis-à-vis, et ne parvint finalement qu'à murmurer un mot, à le marmonner plutôt, tel un grognement étouffé.

-Tegoshi...

-Il travaille.

-Laissez-moi le voir... juste quelques instants...

-Votre nom ?

-Nishikido.

-Ryo-tan ? souffla une voix fluette derrière lui.

Aussitôt, il se retourna, pour tomber nez à nez avec ce visage qu'il pensait ne plus voir, ces yeux à l'étincelle si pure, et cette silhouette mince. Essayant de contenir toute la peur et la panique qui l'avaient secoué pendant la nuit, il expira lentement, le regard ancré dans le sien.

-Tu n'as rien ?

-Pardon ?

-J'ai passé toute la nuit à te chercher.

-Je vais bien, murmura le plus jeune en baissant la tête.

Quoi qu'il dise, qu'il s'inquiète ou non, il savait très bien que son aîné ne viendrait pas avec lui de son plein gré, et c'était compréhensible quand on savait que son patron était le dirigeant d'un clan de yakuzas.

-Viens... soupira Ryo en le prenant par les épaules avant de le pousser doucement pour le faire sortir de l'établissement.

Ils passèrent entre les tables et traversèrent la salle pour trouver un endroit plus calme pour discuter, et c'est non loin de la porte du petit établissement que l'aîné fit tourner Yuya vers lui. Son regard semblait exprimer une profonde lutte intérieure, comme s'il s'efforçait de rester calme alors qu'il voulait autre chose.

-S'il te plait, Tegoshi, rentre à Karuizawa. Je peux pas veiller constamment sur toi.

-Et si je veux pas que tu veilles sur moi ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix tout en gardant les yeux baissés.

-Hein ? Arrête, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu peux pas rester ici. Tokyo n'est pas une ville pour toi, tu n'es pas fait pour cet environnement. Tu es fait pour avoir une vie libre, sans contrainte, alors rentre chez toi.

-Non.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, soupira Ryo. Tu ne rentreras que lorsque j'accepterais de venir avec toi.

-Non.

-Pardon ? Tu te contredis, là.

-J'ai prit une décision, déclara-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Je vais arrêter d'être serveur, et je vais me prostituer.

-Non attends, c'est une blague ? s'exclama-t-il en le prenant par les épaules. Tu peux pas faire ça ! Tu vas te perdre toi-même, Tegoshi ! Tu vas y perdre ton âme !

-Et alors ? répliqua celui-ci en haussant le ton. Tu vas pas me dire que ça te poses un problème, quand même !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Tais-toi ! cria-t-il, des larmes coulant de ses yeux alors que ses nerfs craquaient. Je ne suis plus rien pour toi ! Regarde, tu m'appelles Tegoshi alors que c'était Tego-nyan avant ! Alors que tu me prenais dans tes bras avant, maintenant il n'y a plus rien ! Toi qui me disais que rien ne nous séparera jamais, tu agis presque que comme un inconnu aujourd'hui !

-Mais arrête, c'est pas comme si on était un couple.

-Non bien sûr, tu as raison, on a jamais été un couple... Mais notre amitié, elle est partie où ? Quand est-ce que tout s'est brisé ?

-Tegoshi...

-Ça ne vaut même plus la peine de résister, je préfère me vendre plutôt que de supporter ça... termina-t-il avant de se retourner pour revenir dans le café.

-Non, attends... commença Ryo avant de s'interrompre en voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

Il soupira profondément, ne voulant pas croire ce que son ami d'enfance lui avait annoncé. Il ne pouvait pas réellement se prostituer, pas vrai ? Il n'avait jamais couché avec personne, alors comment allait-il survivre dans un environnement aussi sale et dépravé ? C'était tout bonnement impossible, il jouait, il le testait, seulement, non ?

Revenu à l'intérieur, Yuya essuya les larmes qui roulaient encore silencieusement sur ses joues alors qu'il se rapprochait de Koyama qui soupira doucement.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il.

-Je lui ai dit, mais il a juste répondu que j'allais m'y perdre.

-C'est pas faux, mais tu as réussi à voir quelque chose ?

-Non, ce qu'il éprouve pour moi reste toujours aussi obscur...

-Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à mettre l'autre partie du plan en pratique alors.

-La plus difficile... fit Tegoshi en soupirant.

* * *

Ignorer tous ces regards lubriques vrillés sur lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte du bureau du patron du clan était déjà une véritable épreuve. Il savait qu'il n'était pas à sa place, il ne s'y sentait pas, mais c'était pourtant le seul moyen de faire revenir son Ryo-tan. Alors il se livrait lui-même au diable. Trouver le clan n'avait pas été très difficile, grâce à l'aide d'Uchi qui lui avait donné l'emplacement exact de l'enceinte, située à même le quartier où travaillait son aîné. Koyama l'y avait emmené, un peu réticent à l'idée de le laisser seul dans un endroit aussi dangereux, mais il n'y avait qu'à voir la flamme qui brûlait dans son regard pour être certain de sa détermination.

Une massive porte de bois fermait le tout aux visiteurs, et le reste de l'enceinte était entourée d'un haut mur de ciment gris surmonté d'une corniche de tuiles brisées. Déglutissant, il s'était avancé, le cœur battant violemment dans sa poitrine, entendant plus loin le moteur de la voiture de Keiichiro passer l'angle du mur pour disparaître dans la nuit. Il était seul, mais résolu. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, il leva le bras et appuya sur la sonnette de l'interphone situé à sa droite. Quelques instants passèrent pendant lesquels il pensa qu'il serait sûrement mieux que personne ne lui réponde, mais une voix finit par s'élever, dénaturée à cause du haut-parleur.

-Ouais ? C'est pour quoi ?

-Euh... je... Je voudrais voir... votre patron...

-Pourquoi ?

-Je cherche du travail, répondit-il en contrôlant sa voix légèrement tremblante.

-Tu sais quel genre de travail on propose ou faut te faire un dessin ? grogna l'homme.

-Non, je sais.

-J'arrive.

Une bruit sourd résonna, signe que l'homme avait raccroché, puis le silence s'installa, seulement troublé par l'habituelle rumeur de la ville, des voitures ou des passants, d'un avion qui passait au-dessus de sa tête, ou d'un chat qui partait en courant après avoir fait tomber une poubelle. Bien sûr que Yuya avait peur, il n'avait jamais été bien courageux de toute manière, mais là c'était bine différent. Il voulait se battre, résister, faire tout pour celui qu'il aimait, au risque de perdre tout honneur et toute identité, au risque de perdre le peu de dignité qu'il avait.

Après quelques instants, le portail s'entrouvrit, et Tegoshi put distinguer dans l'obscurité la silhouette massive d'un homme de grande taille qui éclairait le visage du plus jeune avec une lampe-torche.

-C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Tegoshi Yuya.

-Ton âge ?

-Vingt-trois.

-T'es plutôt jeune, fit-il avant de pousser la porte pour le laisser entrer, mais je pense que le patron sera content. On manque de personnel ces derniers temps.

Attentif, il entra dans l'enceinte du clan avant qu'une poigne de fer ne le retienne, et l'homme le força à lui faire face, braquant sa lampe-torche sur son visage qu'il se mit à détailler avec un regard scrutateur vraiment intense, comme s'il cherchait à en trouver tous les défauts. Lâchant son bras, il vint enserrer son menton, et caressa ses lèvres du pouce avant de déterminer sur sa joue. Finalement, il le laissa complètement et se tourna vers le bâtiment qui leur faisait face alors que Yuya tentait de réprimer le sentiment de frayeur qui l'avait assailli lorsqu'il l'avait touché. Non, il devait se forcer à rester impassible, ou toute la supercherie serait découverte et il ne pourrait pas libérer Ryo. Alors, d'un air faussement assuré, il suivit l'homme qui lui avait ouvert.

-Je pense que le patron sera satisfait, lança celui-ci tout en marchant. Je sais pas pour le corps, mais t'as déjà un beau visage.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Tegoshi avec un sourire artificiel.

-Ouais, du genre angélique et tout, mais qui cache une personnalité démoniaque en-dessous.

-C'est si évident que ça ? joua-t-il.

-Complètement, t'as une lueur féroce dans les yeux. Du genre comme si tu te demandais quel serait le meilleur moyen pour me faire craquer.

-Exact, mentit le plus jeune. Et ça te fait quoi ?

-Moi ? demanda l'homme en se tournant vers lui alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte. J'adore.

Se mordillant les lèvres avec un certain désir dans le regard, il s'approcha de Tegoshi, un sourire malsain sur le visage, et fit glisser sa main de la hanche de son interlocuteur jusqu'à son entrejambe qu'il pressa ensuite sans ménagement. Retirant sa main avec un éclat de rire en voyant la lueur de violence qui brillait dans les prunelles de son cadet, il lui sourit davantage.

-Vraiment, si le patron t'engage, je veux être le premier à te sauter.

-On verra ça, souffla Yuya.

Tendu, il expira lentement, tentant d'oublier ce premier contact qui avait été des plus déplaisants. Quitte à le toucher il voulait que ça soit fait avec un minimum de douceur et de passion, et pas seulement pour assouvir un désir. Mais il n'eut pas plus de temps pour réfléchir, car l'homme venait d'ouvrir la porte, abattant sur eux un vif faisceau lumineux, et il s'avança derrière son guide qui éteignit sa lampe-torche avant de la poser sur un meuble à sa droite. Ils étaient arrivés dans un grand hall dont le toit était maintenu par des colonnes de bois et des poutres épaisses et massives, le sol étant fait de pavés gris, comme s'ils étaient encore en extérieur. Puis, sur des bancs, sur le sol, entre les arbustes et les piliers, se trouvaient des dizaines d'hommes buvant, s'échangeant leur boisson contre une bouffée de tabac ou de drogue, et le tout dans une grande cacophonie de cris et de grognements plus ou moins distincts. Tegoshi ouvrit des yeux effarés, tout en s'efforçant de cacher son effroi et sa surprise. Alors c'était ça un clan de yakuzas, c'était seulement un regroupement d'ivrognes ? Mais il fut tiré de sa contemplation par une silhouette agenouillée et nue qui levait les yeux vers ce qui semblait être un yakuza bourré tout en parcourant ce qu'il tenait entre les doigts de grands coup de langue. Le cœur de Yuya commença à battre plus vite, il ne se sentait définitivement pas en sécurité, et il avait réellement peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver en ces lieux infâmes et sordides.

-Tomoya ! cria un homme en quittant difficilement son banc pour se diriger tant bien que mal vers le guide du jeune homme. Où tu l'as dégoté, c'ui-là ?

-Il est venu de lui-même.

-T'es suicidaire ? demanda alors l'homme à Tegoshi qui ne sut pas quoi répondre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que foutu comme t'es, tu tiendras pas deux jours, c'est moi qui t'le dis.

-Laisse-le un peu, Ryuu, le réprimanda Tomoya. Il a pas encore été engagé.

-Sûr que le vieux le prendra, continua le plus âgé avant de saisir la mâchoire de Yuya pour la tourner vers son collègue. Explique-moi comment tu peux résister à des lèvres pareilles.

-Suffit de pas les regarder.

-Euh... commença le cadet qui se sentait assez mal à l'aise.

-Aussitôt engagé, prépare-toi à passer à la casserole, mon p'tit, reprit Ryuu à son intention. Parce que les regards pas nets des gars là-bas me disent qu'ils ont autant envie que moi de voir c'que t'as entre les jambes.

Sur ces mots, Tomoya se pencha vers son ami et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

-J'ai touché, et je peux t'assurer que ça me semble très intéressant.

-Quoi ? T'as osé en profiter, salaud !

-Faut bien que je vérifie la marchandise avant de la livrer au vieux, termina Tomoya avec un sourire faussement innocent avant de prendre Tegoshi par le bras et de le pousser vers la porte qui se trouvait au fond du hall. Maintenant, laisse-le voir s'il décroche le poste.

C'était donc ainsi que le cadet s'était retrouvé à marcher dans cette immense pièce sous les regards les plus brûlants de tous ces hommes avinés, se sentant de plus en plus mal suite aux réflexions du surnommé Ryuu, et il dû faire appel à toute sa détermination pour oser frapper à la porte noire qui se trouvait maintenant devant lui. Il appréhendait tant que son cœur battait la chamade. Pas forcément pour l'entretien avec le président du clan mais surtout pour ce qu'il risquait de lui arriver en sortant de ce bureau s'il était engagé. Un rire faux passa ses lèvres. Finalement, ce plan était vraiment une énorme connerie.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, lui laissant le passage libre, et, loin d'être rassuré, il entra dans le bureau qui commençait par une sorte de vestibule peu éclairé et qui débouchait sur une salle assez décorée. Il marcha, lentement, apercevant dans le fond un homme qui se levait de derrière son bureau pour s'approcher de lui, arborant un sourire qui n'avait rien de malsain mais qui était loin d'être rassurant pour autant, et il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il arriva au centre de la pièce. Tout l'ensemble était fait de bois vernis, ce qui donnait au tout une lueur presque dorée et les cadres accrochés au mur derrière le grand bureau noir indiquaient les visages et noms des anciens dirigeants du clan.

-Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il de sa voix grave tout en venant lui faire face.

-Tegoshi Yuya.

-Ton âge ?

-Vingt-trois ans.

-C'est bien, tu es jeune, souffla-t-il tout en se retournant pour s'approcher d'une sorte de lavabo en céramique blanche. Tu es ici de ton plein gré ?

-Oui.

-Ta taille ?

-Un mètre soixante-dix.

-Déshabille-toi.

Yuya déglutit alors que son cœur faisait un bon dans sa poitrine. Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'en douter, il le savait. Comment se faire engager comme prostitué si on ne passe pas devant son futur patron ? Alors, lentement, et avec des gestes hésitants et fébriles de peur, il fit tomber sa veste au sol avant de passer les mains sous son t-shirt pour l'enlever, ne quittant pas des yeux l'homme qui se lavait soigneusement les mains sans lui accorder un seul regard. De plus en plus réticent, son cœur battant la chamade, il ouvrit sa ceinture, puis son jean, et laissa le vêtement épais glisser le long de ses jambes, avant de se pencher pour rassembler ses affaires un peu plus loin en un amoncellement d'étoffes. L'homme saisit une serviette blanche pour s'essuyer les mains et jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Tegoshi.

-Entièrement.

-Pardon ?

-Ton sous-vêtement aussi.

Se mordant furieusement les lèvres pour s'empêcher de se défiler, il glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer et le fit descendre jusqu'à ses chevilles avant de le prendre dans sa main et de le lancer sur le tas de vêtements qu'il avait formé un peu plus loin. Il se redressa, et se sentit au plus mal. C'était la première fois qu'il apparaissait nu devant une personne étrangère à sa famille, et il était honteux autant qu'embarrassé. Il était loin d'avoir le physique parfait puisqu'il n'avait presque aucun muscle, à part aux cuisses puisqu'il courait régulièrement afin de faire de l'exercice, et il était donc très facile de lui attribuer l'adjectif de « plat », selon lui. Il était même certain que le prostitué le moins populaire du réseau de ce yakuza avait plus de formes que lui. Alors, tandis que l'homme se rapprochait de Tegoshi, il baissa les yeux et fixa les lattes du plancher, le cœur battant la chamade et son envie de déguerpir au plus vite. Mais il devait résister, pour Ryo.

-Relève la tête.

L'ordre, concis, était loin d'être aussi froid qu'il avait pu l'imaginer, et Yuya obéit, relevant les yeux vers son patron qui le détaillait du regard et qui se mit ensuite à tourner autour de lui avec lenteur, scrutant l'ensemble de son corps et ses moindres détails. Il avait l'impression d'être dépecé, et c'était bien plus que désagréable. Il déglutit, au moment où l'homme se remettait face à lui et s'immobilisait un instant avant de se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se frôlent et il leva la main pour la poser sur la joue du plus jeune, goûtant la douceur de sa peau du bout des doigts. Il caressa, jusqu'à la tempe, puis descendit sur l'arc de sa mâchoire et dévia enfin vers ses lèvres qu'il pressa doucement, continuant de le scruter intensément, ne cessant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Puis il inséra ses doigts entre les cloisons de chair rosée de Yuya et les écarta afin de vérifier une dentition presque parfaite, tapota de l'ongle l'une des incisive, puis retira sa main et son regard glissa sur les grains de beauté sur sa joue avant de revenir vers les prunelles du plus jeune.

-Tu as des traits presque angéliques, c'est bien, ça plait. Je suis sûr que tu caches une personnalité démoniaque, continua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est le cas, lâcha-t-il en serrant les dents.

-Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air bien rassuré.

-C'est mon premier entretien d'embauche, mentit le cadet, ce qui valut un éclat de rire de l'homme.

-Ah ! Bien vu.

Souriant un peu plus, le plus âgé se remit à tourner autour de Tegoshi et laissa sa main glisser sur sa chute de reins avant la refermer sur sa fesse gauche qu'il pressa sans ménagement, ce qui redoubla les battements de cœur incessants de Yuya qui ne se sentait définitivement pas à sa place, et encore moins entre les mains de cet hommes dont il ne connaissait pas les intentions. Allait-il lui demander de coucher avec lui pour vérifier ses compétences ? Allait-il le toucher ? Ou allait-il seulement le regarder ? Un espoir démesuré se tourna vers la dernière proposition. Il n'avait absolument aucune intention de véritablement se prostituer, il n'était là que pour Ryo.

Mais l'homme continua son manège encore quelques instants avant de retirer sa main et de la faire glisser jusqu'à sa hanche qu'il tâta tout en revenant face à lui.

-Les fesses fermes, les hanches saillantes... pas mal.

Ses doigts continuèrent leur course sur le torse du plus jeune qui se contrôla intensément pour ne pas prendre la fuite, et ils caressèrent ses pectoraux naissants, la limite de ses tétons rosés, et descendirent vers son nombril et son bas-ventre, et il quittèrent finalement la peau de Yuya.

-Le torse peu musclé, mais on sent un relief sous les doigts... commenta pensivement l'homme à voix haute.

Soudain, il s'agenouilla et vint presser ses cuisses avec une certaine force, descendant peu à peu sur les genoux puis les mollets, et il remonta, resserrant l'étau de ses mains sur ses jambes.

-Les jambes épaisses et musclées... tu faisais du sport avant ?

-Oui, de la course.

-Bien bien, fit-il tout en enfonçant exagérément ses doigts dans la chair des cuisses du plus jeune.

-Euh... commença celui-ci en s'efforçant d'oublier tous ces contacts. Vous pensez m'engager ou pas ?

-Tu n'aimes pas que je te touches ?

-Pas comme ça, avoua-t-il en détournant les yeux.

-Comment alors ?

-Avec plus de... délicatesse... je pense.

-Avec plus de délicatesse ? répéta l'homme avec un éclat de rire. Tu vas te prostituer, tu sais ! Il n'y a pas de place pour la douceur, ici.

-Et bien... ça pourrait être... ma particularité... suggéra-t-il à mi-voix.

-Soit. Dans ce cas, voyons quel effet la délicatesse a sur toi.

Toujours agenouillé, il leva une fois de plus sa main et la posa doucement sur l'entrejambe du plus jeune avant d'y imprimer une légère pression, et Yuya dû se mordre les lèvres pour réprimer un frisson qui le surprit lui-même. Le plus âgé continua alors, retira sa paume pour ne laisser qu'un doigt parcourir toute la longueur du sexe de Tegoshi qui commença alors à se raidir, et il revint, ne faisant que ce geste, jusqu'à venir poser une main sur sa hanche qu'il se mit à caresser doucement, et sans perdre son sourire. En face de lui, le cadet était bien loin de faire de même, car ces légers touchers étaient d'une douceur assez mesurée pour le faire frémir, et il finit par fermer les yeux, préférant imaginer son Ryo à la place de ce malfaiteur. Soudain, alors qu'il commençait à se perdre dans un plaisir relatif et que ses gémissements emplissaient le bureau, il sentit un étau humide se refermer sur l'extrémité de sa virilité, ce qui lui tira une plainte beaucoup plus sonore, et il vint l'étouffer avec sa main. Et tout s'arrêta, le faisant écarquiller les yeux autant de surprise que de frustration et il suivit le redressement de l'homme avec un air indigné.

-Tu es très réactif, finalement, dit-il avec un sourire de contentement. Et tu m'intrigues. Assez pour que je me penche sur ton cas quand tu te seras fait la main avec tes premiers clients. Bien, tu es engagé et je suis désormais ton patron : Suzumebachi Toshiro.

-Attendez, souffla Yuya qui ne semblait pas accepter ce qu'il venait de se passer. Vous me touchez, et vous me jetez ensuite ?

-Bien sûr que non, mon petit. Mais vois-tu, je ne couche qu'avec le numéro un, et tu es encore loin de l'être, sourit en lui caressant la joue. Si tu veux donc goûter à ma « délicatesse », tu sais ce qu'il te restes à faire, termina-t-il en le retournant vers le vestibule avant de lui donner une impulsion pour le faire avancer.

-Et je... je commence quand ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible en sentant le désir monté se faire légèrement douloureux.

-Tout de suite. Tu vas dans la cour, et tu bosses. Je fixerai ton salaire en fonction du nombre de gars que tu te seras fait.

-Pardon ? s'exclama le plus jeune en se retournant vers lui. Vous voulez que je... je... avec eux ?

-Ecoute moi, avorton. Tu es encore au bas de l'échelle. Et quand on y est, on satisfait le clan, et on la ferme. Je mettrai tes vêtements devant la porte, mais interdiction d'y toucher avant le lever du soleil. Compris ?

Tegoshi, sur le point de verser des larmes d'amertume et de colère, acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et se laissa pousser jusqu'à la porte que le plus âgé ouvrit avant de le jeter dehors sans aucune douceur, comme s'il n'était rien. Et, alors qu'il se redressait et que son regard s'ancrait dans ceux lubriques et malsains de ces dizaines d'homme qui le dévoraient des yeux, il savait qu'il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, et qu'il regretterait jusqu'à sa mort. Tout cela avait beau avoir été fait pour Ryo, rien ne confirmait qu'il allait réussir à le libérer, et rien ne disait que ce n'était que l'unique solution pour le tirer de cet enfer. Comme un condamné jeté dans la cage aux fauves, et ses prédateurs se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui, assoiffés de sa chair, déjà brûlants de désir. Il sursauta lorsque l'un d'eux le saisit par le poignet pour le plaquer avec violence contre le mur de brique situé derrière lui avant de fermer les yeux avec force en sentant un corps se presser contre sien.

-Finalement, t'es encore mieux foutu que c'que j'pensais, lui souffla Ryuu tout en faisant glisser sa main vers le membre toujours dressé du plus jeune. Mais comme j'suis pas vache, c'est pas moi qui te f'ra mal.

Et sur ces mots, il se mit à le masturber, collant son corps au sien tout en le plaquant contre le mur et bientôt, et bien malgré lui, Yuya se mit à gémir sous le plaisir qui s'insinuait lentement en lui, ce qui électrisa davantage toute l'assemblée. Le passage des doigts sur sa virilité accélérèrent leur cadence et les cris du plus jeune prirent ainsi du volume, se répercutant contre les murs du hall, et pourtant, dans cette ambiance échauffée, personne ne faisait attention aux grosses perles translucides qui roulaient silencieusement sur les joues satinées de Tegoshi pour venir s'écraser en taches rondes sur le sol. Quelques coups de poignets plus tard, et il se déversait entre les doigts de celui qui le tenait encore fermement et qui finit par le relâcher. Aussitôt, et avec une avidité terrifiante, un homme se glissa entre les jambes de Yuya pour venir lécher la semence qui coulait le long de ses cuisses, tandis qu'un autre se mettait à presser son postérieur, et qu'un autre s'approchait pour le prendre à pleine bouche, ne se préoccupant pas de la douleur qu'il lui infligeait en lui mordant voracement les lèvres ou la langue. Et partout sur son corps, des mains le caressaient, le pressaient, le titillaient, des bouches le léchaient, le mordaient, le suçotaient, et lui ne cessait de pleurer, en silence.

Il était tombé en enfer.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! ^o^ J'espère que vous avez aimé et tout et tout..._

_Ouais, là je sens que vous me détestez grave grave pour ce pauvre Tesshi U_U° gomen, ne m'en voulez pas trop svp._

_A bientôt pour la suite... quand elle arrivera XD_


	5. Chapter 5

**Note :** Enfin le chapitre 5 ! Oui oui, vous avez beaucoup attendu, et pour pas grand chose, il ne se passe presque rien... J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira. Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Il gisait là, sur le sol dallé, le corps recouvert de sueur et de salive, de traces de morsures et de griffures, les larmes dévalant encore silencieusement sur ses joues rougies. Etalé sur le ventre, les bras et les jambes repliées, la tempe posée contre le sol, ses yeux noyés fixaient sans les voir tous ces hommes qui le regardaient, qui le bouffaient du regard. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi sale et mal dans sa peau, jamais il n'avait autant eu envie de disparaître, jamais il n'avait autant pleuré que cette nuit-là, jamais il n'avait autant regretté quelque chose. Il aurait tant voulu revenir dans le passé, oublier cette soirée, les regards lubriques de tous ces ivrognes, et les touchers délicats de son nouveau patron. Il aurait tant voulu revenir à Karuizawa, cette ville qui lui manquait tant.

Oui, il s'était promis qu'il ne reviendrait qu'avec Ryo, mais il fallait avouer que depuis son arrivée à Tokyo, le plus jeune n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance. Il avait failli être violé par l'amant de son ami d'enfance, et il se retrouvait à présent dans un clan de yakuzas qui ne voulaient que se le faire, et ne le voyaient que comme un morceau de viande, un pantin de chair fraiche encore assez peu usé pour leur donner envie de s'y frotter. Il se répugnait lui-même pour avoir eu cette idée abominable, et pour ne pas avoir plus écouté son aîné. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'il allait souffrir, qu'il allait regretter, et que cela ne servirait à rien.

Sous les regards amusés et gourmands de ceux qui lui étaient passés sur le corps, il poussa un faible gémissement, un peu étranglé à cause de ses larmes, et il se recroquevilla, honteux, mal, le cœur et l'âme brisés.

-Ryo-tan...

Sa voix, si fluette et sourde qu'elle était impossible à entendre, même par lui-même, reflétait bien le malaise dans lequel il se trouvait à présent, et il se tassa, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse, et ses bras venant les entourer. Il se fichait bien d'être nu, après ce qu'il venait de vivre, et il savait que ce n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce qui se passerait s'il ne quittait pas rapidement ce clan. Mais en aurait-il la force ? En aurait-il le pouvoir et la volonté ? En aurait-il la possibilité ?

Reniflant discrètement, il lui sembla enfin comprendre ce qu'il avait devant lui yeux. Le sol dallé menait jusqu'au plancher surélevé, de bois vernis, qui faisait le tour d'une bâtisse plus luxueuse que les autres structures du clan, et un panneau coulissa, laissant sortir plusieurs silhouettes habillées de peignoirs blancs et cotonneux. Tous les ivrognes malsains du clan se statufièrent et leur lancèrent des regards noirs de désir, mais ils ne les approchèrent pas. C'était ce qui distinguait et différenciait les putes de luxe du grand patron des esclaves comme ce qu'il était devenu. Mais quand s'était-il résigné à tomber aussi bas ? Depuis quand était-il un moins que rien, juste une paire de cuisses sous un sexe joliment proportionné ?

Prit d'un soudain haut-le-coeur, il se recroquevilla davantage et se prit la tête dans les mains, camouflant un sanglot qui lui déchira la gorge tant elle était serrée, et ne vit pas ces prostitués passer à côté de lui pour aller il ne savait où. Il les entendit marcher, chahuter, apprécier le regard de ceux qui ne pouvaient les toucher, et se moquer de son mal-être, de ses pleurs et de ses larmes, de son corps griffé et rougi, de ses cheveux ébouriffés, de ses jambes tremblantes, de son cœur qui ne cessait de monter et descendre dans son torse. Ces rires, ces voix, acerbes, tranchantes, mauvaises, froides et cruelles, ces quolibets lancés à la va-vite pendant leur marche, le firent pousser un gémissement de désespoir, se tassant un peu plus contre les pavés gelés.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant brusquement sursauter et donner un grand coup dans le vide pour s'échapper, mais elle revint, et enserra cette fois sa mâchoire pour la tourner vers un visage déformé par le brouillard vitreux qui l'empêchait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qu'il vu était un regard noir, ténébreux, pénétrant, glacial, puis il se sentit soulevé sans grande difficulté. Il se redressa, s'essuya les yeux, et accepta le peignoir doux que l'on posa sur ses épaules avant de le nouer. Il s'emmitoufla à l'intérieur, comme s'il se cachait d'une terrible vérité à laquelle il souhaitait échapper, et se laissa guider, sans un mot, sans une réaction, par celui qui se trouvait à présent au centre de l'attention, ainsi nu devant ce public grossier. De l'autre côté de la cour, un autre plancher de bois interdisait le passage à ceux qui n'étaient pas qualifiés et, instinctivement, Tegoshi se statufia, refusant de monter la marche, avant que l'homme ne le prenne par les épaules pour le soulever et le faire avancer. S'exécutant finalement, Yuya baissa davantage la tête et entra dans la salle, suivant des yeux les lignes des tatamis qui s'offraient sous ses pieds nus, n'osant regarder où il se trouvait, et il préféra écouter les voix qui résonnaient dans la pièce.

-Aaah... c'était plutôt pas mal ce petit massage, pas vrai ? demanda le premier à ses congénères.

-Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'en avait pas eu surtout, je commençais à être tout courbaturé, moi, répondit un deuxième.

-Pareil, fit un troisième. Heureusement que le Boss nous traite bien, sinon ça serait vraiment un métier de merde.

-Parce que tu trouves que baiser des mecs friqués et prendre son pied pendant des heures, c'est faire un métier de merde, Naoto ? répliqua le premier.

-Parle pour toi, moi j'ai pas la même clientèle, Monsieur Je-suis-le-mieux-classé-du-clan.

-Commencez pas à vous battre, intervint un quatrième en les séparant.

-C'est vrai, Yuki, reprit le deuxième. On sait tous que tu es le préféré, mais t'es pas obligé de nous enfoncer à chaque fois.

-Mais j'ai rien dit ! protesta celui-ci d'une voix geignarde.

-Hé, tu vas où, toi ? demanda un autre.

Question qui ne reçu aucune réponse, puisque celui qui le tenait par les épaules le fit avancer et entrer dans une autre salle, afin de quitter les discussions de ses congénères, et d'être plus au calme. Yuya vit les tatamis laisser leur place à un plancher bien entretenu, et lisse sous ses pieds, tout en continuant de se laisser faire, aussi docile que n'importe quel esclave. L'autre le dirigea jusqu'à un banc et le fit pivoter pour le faire assoir avant de s'agenouiller devant lui, le prenant par le menton pour qu'il le regarde enfin. Le cadet s'essuya une dernière fois les yeux, et détailla le visage qui s'offrait à lui.

Il avait un regard pénétrant, foncé, mais bien plus chaud que ce qu'il avait d'abord vu dans la cour, un nez droit et des lèvres joliment faites, et des cheveux légèrement ondulés qui encadraient le tout, descendant dans sa nuque en de minces vaguelettes brunes. Celui-ci leva une main et la passa dans les cheveux du plus jeune, avant de venir caresser sa joue, ce qui créa un violent frisson en Yuya, un frisson de peur, et il resserra davantage le peignoir autour de lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, rit l'aîné. Je ne vais rien te faire. Mais je me demandais qui tu étais, je ne t'ai encore jamais vu ici.

-Je... je suis n... nouveau... parvint-il à prononcer d'une voix faible et tremblante.

-Et tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir apprécié ce qu'ils t'ont fait, je me trompe ? Ils t'ont pénétré ?

Tegoshi secoua la tête.

-Non. Ils m'ont juste... touché... et mordu... et embrassé...

-Quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas ici de ton plein gré.

-Si, j'ai choisi de venir, de moi-même. Mais...

-Mais ?

Il baissa la tête. Pouvait-il lui dire ? Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ou allait-il tout raconter à Suzumebachi une fois qu'il aurait le dos tourné ? Que faire ? Oh et puis zut, il avait besoin de parler un peu, et cette personne lui semblait digne de confiance.

-Je suis ici pour... pour sauver quelqu'un... Je ne pensais pas que je devrais... si tôt...

L'aîné sourit et posa sa main sur la tête de Yuya.

-Je vois. Et qui est le chanceux qui quittera peut-être ce clan ?

-Nishikido Ryo.

-Ryo ? Ah, tu dois être son ami d'enfance alors !

-Eh ?

-Il nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. Beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Surtout les premières années de son arrivée ici. Il s'est calmé depuis quelques temps, je crois depuis qu'il a rencontré un gars d'un autre clan.

-Ils sortent vraiment ensemble ?

-Il me semble, oui. Depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant. Mais bon, tout ça pour dire, qu'on en a entendu parler, de Tegoshi Yuya. Et toujours en bien, d'ailleurs. « Sa bouille d'ange, son sublime sourire, et ses grains de beauté, putain. Il était magnifique, ce gosse », imita-t-il en prenant une voix plus rauque.

-Il a vraiment dit ça ? demanda Yuya, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

-Absolument. Et on a dû le calmer, parce qu'il nous parlait de toi tout le temps, même à ses clients, il paraît.

Une explosion de bonheur jaillit dans le cœur du cadet qui sourit, complètement débarrassé du poids de ce qu'il avait vécu plus tôt, et le plus âgé rit de nouveau.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, constata-t-il.

-Oui, merci.

-Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Akanishi Jin.

-Tegoshi Yuya, même si c'est inutile que je le précise.

-Plutôt, oui. Ah, il faudra que je dise à Ryo que tu es sur Tokyo, il ne va pas en revenir.

-Il le sait, on s'est croisé.

-Oh, il devait être super content de te voir, alors ! Depuis tout ce temps... ça fait combien d'années que vous ne vous étiez pas vu ?

-Dix ans.

-Ah oui quand même !

Soudain, le panneau coulissant situé derrière Jin laissa le passage aux cinq autres jeunes hommes arrivés avec lui, et tous vêtus de leurs peignoirs.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fous, Jin ? Faut qu'on rentre !

-Oui oui, j'arrive.

-Et pourquoi tu l'as ramassé, l'avorton ? demanda un autre.

-Parce qu'il est mignon, vous ne trouvez pas ? fit-il en passant son bras autour des épaules de Yuya.

-Pas mon genre, grogna Naoto. Il paraît trop efféminé.

-C'est vrai que tu préfères les muscles toi, le railla Yuki. La vraie virilité masculine, quoi ! Les muscles, les poils, et un gros sexe !

-Ah c'est bon, hein. Me dit pas que ce n'est pas ton cas.

-Je ne suis pas aussi sélectif, mon cher. Si le jeunot voulait que je lui fasse découvrir les vrais choses de la vie, ce serait sans problème.

-Pas touche à Yuya, Yuki, reprit Jin en souriant malicieusement.

-Pourquoi ? T'as peur que je te vole ton mec ?

-D'ailleurs tu sors vraiment avec lui ? ajouta Naoto.

-Hum... Plus ou moins.

-Ouais, ça, ça veut dire que tu sors pas avec lui, et que tu resteras seul jusqu'à ce que tu te fasses virer de ce clan.

-Sympa, la perspective, s'esclaffa Akanishi. Mais tu as tort.

-Prouve-le nous alors.

-Aucun souci.

Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers Tegoshi et, délicatement, saisit son menton entre ses doigts, puis il s'approcha, lentement, jusqu'à venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, le regard ancré dans celui, surpris, du cadet. Yuya ne bougea pas, trop étonné que Jin prenne la liberté de l'embrasser alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine, et attendit, un peu anxieux, scrutant le brun des pupilles vrillées sur lui. Après un instant, l'aîné glissa une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune, ferma les yeux, et fit doucement jouer ses lèvres contre les siennes, les entrouvrant légèrement pour les presser plus fort, ou les pincer avec douceur. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, même si ça restait un baiser volé, et lui montrer que même un prostitué pouvait être tendre avec une personne qu'il considérait comme son égal. Incapable de répondre, Tegoshi décida néanmoins de jouer le jeu et ferma le yeux pour donner l'impression que ce baiser lui était agréable et doux. Bien sûr, il l'était. Mais Jin n'était pas la personne dont le plus jeune souhaitait recevoir ce genre de contact. Au bout de quelques instants, l'aîné caressa légèrement la joue de son vis-à-vis tout en se redressant, quittant ses lèvres charnues et délicates, pour refaire face à ses amis.

-Vous voyez ?

-Mouais, lâcha Naoto, sceptique. Il paraît que tu embrasses même tes clients, donc ça ne veut rien dire.

-De toute façon, on s'en fout, intervint Yuki. Jin, on part devant, t'avais qu'à être prêt.

-Allez-y, on se revoit ce soir.

La petite bande quitta donc la salle et le dernier referma le panneau coulissant pour les replonger dans le calme qui avait été perturbé par leur arrivée, et Yuya, toujours surpris par le baiser, passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres tandis que Jin se tournait vers lui, toujours en souriant.

-Pourquoi ? souffla le plus jeune.

-Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ? s'esclaffa Akanishi. Je suis gentil, tu sais.

-Je m'en doute mais... pourquoi ?

-Hum... Tu es mignon et tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien... Tu me plais, quoi.

-Et je devrais sortir avec toi ?

-Je ne t'oblige pas, tu sais. Tu as l'air d'être très attaché à Ryo.

Tegoshi baissa la tête et fixa ses pieds nus sur le parquet vernis. Il avait besoin d'amour, mais il voulait que ce soit Ryo qui le lui donne.

-Yuya ?

-Je l'aime. Vraiment. D'amour.

-C'est ce que je pensais. Tu ne serais pas venu dans ce trou à rats dans le cas contraire. Mais je me disais que je pourrais peut-être te le faire oublier, si je suis assez convaincant. Même avec tous les efforts du monde, tu ne pourras pas le libérer de son contrat, et tu restes donc enchaîné à quelque chose contre laquelle tu ne peux te battre.

-Je ne veux pas abandonner. Je l'aime trop pour ça.

-Depuis longtemps ?

-J'étais déjà amoureux de lui il y a quinze ans.

-Ah, effectivement ! Je fais pitoyable à côté ! Bon, écoute. Fais comme tu veux. Je ne te force pas. Si tu veux sortir avec moi, je ne ferais rien que tu ne demandes toi-même et je serais aux petits soins pour toi. Tu as l'air d'avoir pas mal souffert dernièrement, fit-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de son cadet, et tu as besoin de réconfort maintenant.

Le cadet garda la tête baissée, réfléchissant à la proposition de Jin. Qu'est-ce qu'il gagnait à accepter son offre ? De l'affection, de l'amour, même si ce n'était pas avec celui qu'il aimait. Il aurait quelqu'un pour l'aider, une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer, et une aide considérable dans ce clan de fous. Et dans le cas contraire, il gardait la porte ouverte pour Ryo, mais allait énormément souffrir en contrepartie. Que faire ? Souffrir ne lui plaisait pas, mais il savait qu'il avait l'aide de Shige en cas de coup dur. Sauf que celui-ci ne pouvait que lui apporter des choses matérielles, et non l'aide dont il avait besoin sur le moment.

Plus il réfléchissait, plus la proposition de Jin lui semblait une bonne idée, et le fait qu'il ne puisse trouver des arguments pour la contrer lui fit un pincement au cœur. Il était donc désespéré au point de sortir avec le premier homme venu assez gentil et doux pour retenir son attention ? Il poussa un profond soupir et se passa les mains sur le visage, et, voyant cela, Jin lui caressa les cheveux.

-Allez, ne te mets pas la tête à l'envers. Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner une réponse maintenant.

-Sauf que c'est peut-être ma seule chance de te parler... Alors j'accepte.

-C'est vrai ? fit l'aîné, surpris. Mais Ryo...

-Ryo n'est pas là pour le moment, et j'ai vraiment besoin de soutien et d'aide.

Un sourire tendre s'étira sur les lèvres d'Akanishi qui lui caressa la nuque.

-Merci. Tu ne le regretteras pas, fais-moi confiance.

-Par contre... Je sais que c'est méchant de ma part mais... Si jamais je découvre que Ryo m'aime pendant notre relation... j'aimerais que tu me laisses partir.

-Sauf si j'arrive à te le faire oublier, Yuya, répondit l'aîné en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il approcha son visage de lui, caressant sa joue et sa nuque avec tendresse, et vint appuyer ses lèvres contre les siennes, le regard plongé dans le sien, se délectant de la douceur soyeuse de sa chair et de sa peau. Approfondissant peu à peu le baiser, sa main glissa autour de ses épaules et il le serra fortement contre lui, inspirant profondément comme pour s'enivrer de son odeur, et il l'attira à lui pour le faire assoir sur ses genoux. Etrangement, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient quasiment pas, Tegoshi se laissa aller dans ce baiser dont il trouva un certain amour, et il passa ses bras autour de la taille nue de Jin pour se blottir contre lui.

Soudain, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit de nouveau et Tomoya arriva, les faisant sursauter, pour venir saisir le bras de Yuya et le faire se lever, le faisant lâcher un hoquet surpris.

-Quelqu'un te demande à la porte, lui dit-il avant de le pousser vers l'extérieur, puis il se retourna vers Jin. Qu'est-ce que tu fous, toi ? Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir de relation avec les nouveaux ? Tu risques beaucoup.

-Je sais.

-Et vas dormir ou tu ne seras pas en forme pour ta nuit.

-Oui, chef, plaisanta-t-il avant de se rendre dans la salle voisine pour s'habiller.

Yuya traversa donc la cour, resserrant autour de lui le peignoir que lui avait donné Akanishi, gardant les yeux baissés pour éviter les regards de tous les hommes du clan qu'il savaient lubriques et malsains, et ouvrit la grande porte illuminée par un premier rayon de soleil. Dans l'ombre, de l'autre côté du battant, se trouvait un jeune homme, à peine plus grand que lui, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et les yeux fixés sur le sol, avant qu'il ne les relève vers lui.

-Tego ! fit-il en souriant.

-Eh ? Massu ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-De savoir que tu partais de Karuizawa, ça m'a fait réfléchir et j'ai décidé de m'installer à Tokyo. Et Koyama-san m'avait donné l'adresse du bar de son frère qui m'a dit que tu étais ici. En tout cas, je suis content de te retrouver, tu m'as manqué, tu sais ! Franchement, je ne pensais pas te trouver dans un endroit comme ça, ça ressemble presque à un clan de yakuzas, oh et tu sais que Kusano-kun a fait plein de théories pour savoir pourquoi tu partais ? Il a dit que c'était parce que tu vendais de la drogue, mais comme ton marché n'étais pas très étendu à la campagne, tu aurais préféré venir ici pour avoir une meilleure clientèle. Il a aussi dit que c'était parce que tu voulais te prostituer. Mais franchement, qui voudrait se prostituer, hein ? Et, d'ailleurs, pourquoi t'es en peignoir ? Ah, je suis con, tu viens de prendre un bain ou un truc comme ça, non ? Quoique, à voir ta mine, je dirais que tu y allais, t'as l'air vraiment fatigué, épuisé quoi, lessivé... je me demande comment tu fais pour encore tenir debout et...

-Massu... S'il te plait... l'implora le cadet avec une voix faible.

-Hein ?

-S'il te plait, vas-t'en. Faut pas que tu restes ici.

-Tu veux pas me faire entrer chez toi ?

-C'est pas chez moi ici. C'est... mon lieu de travail.

-Je croyais que tu travaillais pour le frère de Koyama-san.

-Non... c'est fini, fit-il avec un ton qu'il voulait sûr.

-Mais tu as travaillé pour lui à peine une semaine ! C'est pas sérieux, tu sais ! Koyama-san te faisait vraiment confiance, tu sais. Pourquoi t'es parti ? T'es en froid avec son frère ? Ça m'étonnerait pas, remarque, il a un air louche, ce type. Et puis son bar, il est aussi louche que lui. Y a des mecs bizarres qui y trainent, avec des cernes de trois kilomètres et des teints blafards comme pas possible. On dirait qu'ils ne voient jamais le soleil. Et puis je te dirais que...

-Massu...

-...de toute façon c'est pas mes oignons, hein ? Mais n'empêche que ça m'inquiète tout ça. D'abord tu pars sans rien dire...

-Massu...

-...puis quand je viens, j'apprends que tu as démissionné du bar où tu devais travailler...

-Massu.

-...et franchement, je le trouve louche aussi ton lieu de travail. Ça ressemble bien trop à un clan de yakuzas...

-Massu !

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Franchement, j'apprécie que tu sois venu me voir, mais il faut vraiment que tu partes, tu ne peux pas rester ici.

-Mais explique-moi au moins ! répliqua l'aîné en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais, on n'est pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais tu comptes pas mal pour moi, alors j'aimerais que tu me montres un peu plus d'intérêt.

-Bon, tu as de quoi noter ? Je vais te donner mon adresse, et tu passeras dans la journée, d'accord ? C'est juste que ce n'est vraiment pas l'endroit pour parler, et il faut que tu te dises que j'ai quand même super froid en peignoir.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'es en peignoir ? Ils ont des douches à ton lieu de travail ? C'est la classe ça.

-Oui ils ont des douches, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis habillé comme ça. On se voit plus tard ? fit-il ensuite en posant la main sur le battant pour le refermer.

L'aîné poussa un petit soupir, puis son visage s'apaisa et il lui sourit.

-D'accord, je vais te laisser avec tes yakuzas alors.

-Merci d'être venu, ça me fait plaisir, je me sens moins seul dans cette ville de fous.

-Je me doute tu es du genre à avoir besoin de bases solides pour pouvoir avancer. En tout cas, tu as toujours mon numéro, appelle-moi quand tu veux.

-Merci, Massu. A plus tard.

Au moment où il allait refermer la porte du clan, une voiture se gara dans la rue non loin du portail, et, à en juger par sa forme et sa taille, elle appartenait à une personne riche. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient instinctivement tournés vers le véhicule, puis se refirent face, comme si ce n'était pas important, au moment où le moteur était coupé. La portière avant gauche s'ouvrit et un jeune homme en descendit, habillé d'un beau costume noir, les cheveux élégamment coiffés et agencés, une fine paire de lunettes noires derrière son regard droit et déterminé, il glissa quelques mots à son passager, puis se dirigea vers le grand portail du clan. Tegoshi le suivait des yeux en silence, faisant se retourner Masuda qui se demandait qui pouvait venir ici à une telle heure avancée de la nuit, et s'écarta quand il vint vers le plus jeune, une épaisse enveloppe dans la main, et c'est à cet instant que celui-ci le reconnu.

-Kato-san ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Eh ? Vous vous connaissez ? fit Takahisa en dévisageant le nouveau-venu.

-On s'est rencontré avant-hier, répondit Shigeaki avec un léger sourire avant de se tourner vers Yuya. Je vous ai apporté ce que vous m'aviez demandé au téléphone.

-Mais ça ne pressait pas, vous savez. Vous aviez le temps.

-J'ai préféré le faire maintenant. Voici donc, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Tegoshi le remercia et la saisit, avant de la décacheter et d'observer son contenu, jusqu'à ce qu'un sifflement impressionné passe ses lèvres.

-Mais il y a au moins cent mille yens ! Vous êtes fous !

-C'est à peu près ce que je donne d'habitude, et puis, de toute façon, cet argent reviendra à votre patron.

-Mais quand même ! Je ne veux pas vous dépouiller de votre argent ! Reprenez-le, je ferai autrement, refusa-t-il en lui rendant l'enveloppe.

-Et vous refusez donc de me tenir compagnie ? rétorqua son aîné en fronçant les sourcils, blessé. On avait un marché, je crois.

-C'est vrai mais... Bon, on fait comme ça. Gardez-le jusqu'à ce que j'en ai besoin, et je le lui donnerai au bon moment.

-Vous n'avez pas encore commencé ?

-Si, mais ce sont les hommes du clan, ils ne paient pas.

-Je comprends.

-Tego, tu m'expliques ? intervint Masuda qui ne comprenait rien de la conversation.

-Plus tard. Kato-san, laissez-moi le temps de m'habiller et je viens avec vous ensuite.

-D'accord, je vous attends ici.

-Tego. Explique-moi.

L'interpelé poussa un profond soupir. Il ne voulait pas que les gens sachent qu'il se prostituait dans le seul but de pouvoir libérer Ryo, mais face au regard implorant de son ami, il avait bien du mal à respecter ses convictions. Soupirant de nouveau, il se tourna vers lui.

-Massu, c'est compliqué comme situation, et il vaut mieux que je n'en parle pas ici. Je te raconterai tout chez moi. Promis.

-Mais...

-S'il te plait.

-Yuya ?

Le cadet se retourna, faisant ainsi face à Jin qui venait vers lui en souriant, et soupira encore une fois, silencieusement cette fois. La situation commençait à devenir difficile. Premièrement, il ne voulait pas raconter à Masuda qu'il se prostituait, même s'il lui avait promis le contraire. Deuxièmement, il essayait de respecter le marché qu'il avait fait avec Kato, à savoir de lui tenir compagnie en échange de l'argent qu'il pourrait lui donner pour ses services. Et troisièmement, si Jin venait et qu'il agissait avec lui comme s'il tout le monde était au courant qu'ils étaient ensemble, il se doutait que Shigeaki se sentirait blessé de ne pas être au centre de l'attention du plus jeune. Il espérait donc le plus possible qu'Akanishi ne fasse rien de compromettant.

Sauf qu'il en avait apparemment décidé différemment. Arrivé à la hauteur de Yuya, il l'enlaça, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, pressant son torse contre son dos et, en souriant à ses deux visiteurs, vint l'embrasser sur la joue, ce qui déclencha l'incompréhension générale. Shigeaki s'était figé à les regardaient avec des yeux ronds tandis que Takahisa tentait de conclure les plus de choses de cette scène. Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Mais alors, Tegoshi était gay ? Nan, impossible, il lui aurait dit. Ou pas. Mais pourquoi ? Et s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, pourquoi ne le repoussait-il pas ? Dans l'esprit de Kato, les pensées allaient et venaient avec autant de vitesse. Mais lui se sentait bien davantage blessé et trahi.

-Tego... souffla Masuda. Tu... vous sortez ensemble ?

-Hum, approuva-t-il d'un simple hochement de la tête, le regard fixé sur ses pieds nus, évitant ainsi les leurs.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Parce que ça date d'aujourd'hui, répondit Jin en serrant plus étroitement son cadet contre lui.

-Ah.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, trop impressionné par la nouvelle, et Shigeaki ne savait pas, lui, comme réagir. Il pensait que Tegoshi était intéressé par une relation avec lui, et il apprenait brusquement que ce n'était pas le cas.

Soudain, les faisant sursauter, une voiture s'arrêta non loin du portail et un homme en descendit, jeune, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais légèrement ébouriffés. Il adressa quelques mots au conducteur, puis se redressa et farfouilla dans sa poche tout en se dirigeant vers les grandes portes de bois, le regard glissant sur le bitume pour remonter progressivement en remarquant la présence des quatre jeunes hommes sur son passage. Il regarda brièvement Kato et Masuda et ses yeux se posèrent sur Tegoshi, puis Akanishi, toujours pressé contre lui, déposant parfois des petits baisers dans son cou, et il s'immobilisa, juste dans les premiers rayons du soleil. Les dents serrées, il les dévisagea, fronça les sourcils, déglutit péniblement et, la voix sourde, prit la parole dans le silence qui s'était installé.

-Jin... tu m'expliques ce que tu fais à Tegoshi ?

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ Je sortirai probablement un OS la prochaine fois donc patientez jusque là !_


End file.
